


Gangsta

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	1. Chapter 1

Another easy, successful mission.

Two men stood in an alleyway, cleaning their weapons of the spilled blood.  The taller man had thick hair pulled back into half of a pony tail with the rest falling around his neck.  The other man, shorter, wore his black hair short and spiked to a sharp angle.  Tags dangled from his neck.

It was a simple clean up mission.  Find the baddies, clean them up, collect the reward.

The taller, blonde man put a cigarette in his mouth and flicked his thumb over his shoulder.  “Think we’re all wrapped up?  Let’s head back and get our money.”

The other man gave no response, but followed his partner.   As they walked by, a radio blared from inside one of the windows.  “ _ Reports are coming in of the most recent attack from the serial tag killer.  Witnesses say the scene unfolded before them and they didn’t even have a chance to prepare themselves.  The kill _ _ er seemingly appeared out of no _ _ where and began slicing the victim up behind all recognition _ .”

The blonde pulled the cigarette from his mouth.  “That killers been busy.  You concerned?”  He jest with his partner, knowing the answer he’d be given.

Like always, the man ignored his comment and walked on.  They reached their destination.  An elderly woman running a small corner shop.  But the level above hers was where the deals always went down.  A man in the window motioned for the blonde to come up.  The partner waited.

After a bit, a small being stumbled out into the alley where he was standing.  It was a little girl, her entire body covered in a black cloak.  She was small to begin with but on top of that, she was crawling around on the ground.  He walked up to the little child and lifted it up by it’s hood.  It began to flail around, open mouthed and swinging little fists in the air.  From the way it’s mouth moved, it cried, “Let me go!  Put me down!  My sissy will beat you up!”

The blonde stepped back out of the building and gasped, “What is that?”

The other man looked at him, still holding the child up, but a deep concerned frown was on his lips.  What were they supposed to do with the dumb thing?  Why was it out alone?

The blond man sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  “Well.  We were going to see Detective Atkins anyway.  We’ll take her there and he can put up  bulletins  looking for her mom or sister or whatever.”

The other man nodded.

A tall but heavyset man was standing in front of his cop car.  His arms were crossed and scowl lines covered his face.   He was tapping his foot in irritation.  This wasn’t the first time this happened, but no matter how many times, it was still infuriating.  The two ‘handymen’ as they were called would never be at the location at the correct time and always left him wondering if they were ever going to show up.

His partner who was waiting inside of the car, commented, “I think they stood us up this time, sir.”

He shook his head while lighting a cigarette in his mouth.  “They’ll show.”

Sure enough, within moments, the blonde man appeared before him, a big grin on his face and a sparkle in the uncovered eye.  “Slacking on the job?  You two are a disgrace to the force.”

Unamused, the officer barked back, “We’re not slacking.  Just you today, Worick?  Where’s Nicolas?”

As he spoke, a hand fell atop his head, causing him launch out of his shoes and spin around to the grinning oriental standing on top of his cruiser.  A cheesy, childish expression adorned his face and Worick teased, “Sorry, we couldn’t resist!”  Kneeling over the fallen man, Worick asked, “So what’s our orders today?”

The officer pulled out a file full of paperwork and began explaining, “Barry Abott.  Recently his organization’s activities have suddenly broadened.  They’ve been doing business on someone else’s turf.  And the mafia heads are pissed.  I want you two to completely erase him and everything related to his gang.  How’s 350 sound?”

Worick was going through some of the paperwork and clarified, “It’s a small scale organization, not many thugs.  So what should we do with this woman?”

“I said erase them completely, right?  Why?  You know her?”

“Nope!  But what about protecting her?  Witness protection or something like that?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  It’s not my job to take care of those girls on the street.  You know how many there are?  Besides, everything an officer does out here is all about neutrality.  You get on you-know-who’s bad side and heads will roll, literally.”

Worick groaned as he leaned on the top of the cop car.  “Many, I really hate offing women!”

“I’m not forcing you to take the job.  If you don’t want it, then say so now.”

“No way, we could use the money.”

Nicolas, sitting quiet atop the car, began to tap his fingers on the metal before he made symbols in the air with his hand.  Sign language.

Worick translated, “He wants to know if we can take whatever we want has a prize.”

“Just don’t take anything that will identify bodies.”

“No way, only valuables.”  He paused, watching Nicolas’ s hands.  “What about corpse disposal?”

“We’ll call the specialists this time.  Just do you what you always do.”

Nicolas made a face towards Worick who immediately tipped his head.  “Oh yeah, one other thing we need you to handle for us.  We found a little something wondering around today.”

“What’s that?”

Nicolas reached back to the other side of the car, reaching his hand down and escorting the small girl to the other side of the car.  She stood with her sleeve in her mouth, her other hand tightly gripping Nicolas’s finger.

The man shouted, “What the hell is this!?  Some kind of joke?  Are you kidnapping children?”

“I just told you we found her wandering around!”  Worick argued.  “I’d like to give her a mother a stern talking to, but since you’re throwing us on a job, how about you handle it for us?  That’s what you guys do right?”

“We do not have time to escort a little girl around to find her family.  You’re going to have to do something about it yourselves.”  The man seethed.  “You picked her up, you take responsibility.”

Worick demanded, “You want us to take her around while we off your drug gang?”

“Stash her some place, I don’t know?  Or better yet, put her back where you found her.”  

“She’d die?”

“Believe me, it’s not like I don’t care but if her own parents aren’t going to take care of her, then what the hell am I supposed to do?  They were careless enough to lose her.  Deal with it yourselves.  There’s too much else going on to worry about some kid.”

Grumbling, they started to leave when the officer gave pause.  “Oh and be careful boys.  We’re getting more and more calls about the Singing Slayer.”

“Singing Slayer?”  Worick repeated.

“The Serial Tag-Killer.  They call him the singing slayer.  They say he sings as he kills his victims and then collects their tags as prizes.  Still no motive or evidence to be found.  Just keep an eye out.”

…

A woman with a short bob of curly red hair rushed up to a door.  She was panting and exhausted but the day was nearly over.  All she had to do was pick up her little sister and she could finally go home and relax.  When the door swung open, the latino woman glared at her and immediately began shouting curses at her in a tongue she didn’t understand.

The red-haired woman with black eyes raised her hands and calmly retorted, “I’ve told you a hundred times that I don’t understand Spanish.  I only speak English.  I’m just here to pick up my kid sister.  I’ve got your money.”

The woman just glared at her.  She waved her hand inside and after a moment, another Latino boy walked up.  She began angrily speaking the boy translated, “She says she doesn’t want your filthy white-trash money.  She wants you to keep your hellion child away from her establishment.”

“Okay I get it, I’ll find another baby sitter.  Will you please just give her back so I can be on my way?  I’m in a hurry.”

The boy translated.  She griped and he spoke back, “She says the annoying little bitch ran off some time this morning after biting three other children’s arms.  One needs stitches.  The other two have bruises.”

The woman gaped, “Did you go after her!?”

The boy shook his head.

“Why!?”

The woman spoke a simple phrase and she knew it without her son translating, “Fuck you, she says.”  And slammed the door in her face.

Her sister was running around alone in this massive city?  In this dangerous city?


	2. Chapter 2

Worick sighed as he sat down on the couch.  Nicolas sat down on the other side with the small girl clinging tightly to his pantleg.  He rubbed the back of his head and stated, “I don’t know what to do.  We made several stops all through town, but no one seemed to notice her or recognize her from anywhere.  I guess we’re actually going to have to watch her for a few days.

The girl shook her head.  “I wanna go home!”

“Where’s home, dear?”  Worick asked in a cooing tone to the young child.

“Wherever sissy is!”  She retorted.

“Well, where’d your sissy go?”

“Work!”

“And where is work?”

“Dunno!  But I wanna go home!  Take me to Sissy!”

Nicolas signed to Worick:  _ What’s her name?  Maybe we can get one of the boys in uniform to look up her relatives?  That’d give us a start _ .

The little girl looked up at his hands and then she waved hers in the air as well:  _ My name is Madelyn Heart.  My sister is Trishlyn Heart _ .

Worick gasped, “Whoa, where’d you learn to sign?”

_ Sissy taught me! _

Nicolas signed as well:  _ You do it very well for such a young age.  When did she start teaching you? _

_ About a year ago. _

_ Why is it she taught you? _

_ Sissy has a lot of times we have to be really quiet so we talk through sign language. _

Nicolas frowned, feeling more and more suspicious of this story.  He signed,  _ So if your sister went to work, did she just leave you alone on a street? _

_ She left me at a strangers house.  Sad her name was The Babysitter.  I don’t like them, so I left.  The Babysitter yells at me a lot.  But not as much as the last one. _

Worick asked, “Did she yell at you for any particular reason?”

_ I bite people.  I’m a vampire. _

Worick laughed, “Did she tell you to stop?”

_ Yes _ .

“Did you?”

_ No, I’m a vampire. _

Worick sighed.  “Well, we gotta get her back before we can go on this hunt for the boss. ”

…

Several days passed.  Mady stayed right at Nicolas’s side no matter where he went.  They took the kid everywhere in search of her sister, but no such luck anywhere.  Trish, however, had been hunting high and low for any sign of her sister, but no one had seen her or could give any indication where she might be.  It was beginning to feel futile.  

That is until a couple men passed her in the middle of town, specifically in the food market.  It was busy but she could tell it was Mady from the odd shaped hoodie she kept on all the time and tiny little spy of pink hair that wrapped around her face under the cloth.  Trish shoved her way through the crowd and cut the men off, her wide eyes on Mady.

Mady screamed, “Sissy!”

Trish felt relief flood through her for the tiniest of moments before she locked eyes with the man carrying her.  Immediately readying herself for a fight, she ordered, “Hand my sister over, now.”

The man gave her an odd look and felt Mady squirming around.  He lifted her up and set her down without resistance while the small girl charged her sister headfirst, slamming into her lower stomach.  Trish let out a huge breath, the heaviest of weights lifting off her shoulders before she looked up at the two men.  Now she knew that they weren’t bad because she was in good condition and back in her arms.  She bowed her head.  “Thank you so much.  For taking care of her.  I’m so sorry, I know she’s a handful.  I – “  She reached into her back pocket.   “I don’t have much, but here’s the money I got from my last job.  As a thank you for returning her safely to – “

Worick began to laugh.  “Sorry, we don’t want your money.  She wasn’t much trouble.  We’ve been looking for you but the kid doesn’t even know where your house is.  She didn’t recognize anything either.”  He tipped his head.  “But according to her, you need a new babysitter.  Seems the one you had is irresponsible.”

“I know.  This… happens a lot, but she usually doesn’t go far.”  Trish stated.

Worick rubbed the back of his head.  “She might not have.  We found her crawling around and brought her back with us.  Tried taking her to the police but they’ve got their hands full.  So we just kept an eye on her for a bit.”

Trish bowed once again.  “It’s so hard to find good men like you anymore.  I really am… please… isn’t there something I can do to repay the two of you?  Let me take you out to dinner or something.”

Worick rubbed his chin.  “You know… we were coming down here to get some groceries for a nice home cooked meal… but we’re missing a woman to do the cooking.”

“I’ll do it!”  Trish exclaimed.  “Please let me.  I’ve become very good at cooking.  I cook for Mady all the time.”

“Deal!”  Worick cheered.

He lead the way on down the market to discuss what he wanted to eat, but Trish and Nicolas exchanged a small look.  But it was brief and the accusation in his eyes said that he didn’t trust her as much as his partner did.

…

Over dinner they engaged in mild conversation before Worick took the reins of it.  “So you taught your kid sister how to sign, why?”

Trish swallowed her bite of food.  “We don’t have a permanent home.  We’re always moving around a lot.  The last place we were staying at happen to burn down.  We have to mingle in with crowd that we’re not necessarily apart of and some times we have to make illegal choices.  It’s easier to have a nonverbal way of speaking that most people don’t understand.”

“Ah, I see.  Well it sure as hell surprised me and my deaf partner here that she was so good at it.”

Trish gasped and set her plate down in her lap, quickly signing to Nicolas:  _ I’m so sorry!  I didn’t realize!  I would have been speaking properly if I’d known.  Please forgive my rudeness _ .

Nicolas said nothing in return.

Worick tipped his head and stated, “Don’t mind him.  It’s hard to offend him.  Plus, he’s really good at reading lips so he probably knows everything you’ve said until now.  But Mady knowing sign language gave him someone he could talk to without having to concentrate too hard.  He won’t admit it but he was enjoying it.”

Trish’s gaze turned to Mady who was eagerly eating in Nicolas’s lap.  She’d quickly grown attached to him in such a short amount of time.  At first glance, he was a very intimidating person, but he was careful with Mady which is all that mattered to her.

Worick asked, “So where are you two living now?”

Trish quickly stuttered, “W-We’re… between homes.”

“You’re homeless.  No wonder the poor girl didn’t know where her home was at.”  Worick stated.

Trish looked down at her plate, setting her fork down with a loud clank.  “I know.  I’m a terrible big sister.  I can’t provide for her the way she needs to be provided for.  And I obviously don’t keep track of her like I should.  But I’m doing my best.  I keep her fed no matter what and I’m trying to work on getting her into school.  I just… I’m exhausted.  My job is demanding.”

“What’s your work?”  Worick asked.

With a smile she stated, “I’m a transporter.  I usually only work nights but my shift that night had run over by several hours and I had errands to run.  It’s hard to find babysitters for overnight, especially since she doesn’t seem to get along with anyone and is constantly switching.”  She paused.  “Well, she normally doesn’t get along with anyone.  Nicolas seems to be an exception.”

Worick spun his fork around in his hand.  “I have an idea.  Be our secretary and your room and board is free.  Plus cooking.”

Nicolas glared in his direction but he offered a smile which was responded with a sigh of defeat.  Trish’s eyes widened.  “I-I could not possibly!  I’m sorry, I appreciate it, but that’s too much of an imposition.  I – “

“Not at all.  The cooking is fantastic and we usually have to eat out every night.  Home cooked meals would be great.”

Trish started to decline but her gaze returned to Mady who was currently having a conversation with Nicolas.  Her eyes melted to a warm glow and she pursed her lips and agreed, “We’ll give it a shot.”

Worick clasped his hands together in the most pleasant way and sang, “Great!  That’s just what I wanted to hear!   But we don’t have an extra room.  We can switch off sleeping in the bed so – “

Trish shook her head.  “We don’t need a bed.  We usually sleep on worse things.  The couch will be just fine.”  For the rest of the night she cooked and cleaned and occupied herself with different things.  But she kept her eye on Mady, despite her being it what appeared to be capable hands.  All night Nicolas was gentle with her young sister and had her laughing and smiling the whole time.  She couldn’t stand kids her age but for some reason she was attached to this man.  If Mady was happy here then she was more than content staying as long as they allowed.

Trish finished cleaning up the kitchen and paused in the door way, seeing that Mady had fallen asleep in Nicolas’s lap.  The man seemed uncomfortable, but he just sat there, stroking her hair and soothing the small girl, helping her sleep.

Worick surprised her by asking through his coffee cup, “Are you suspicious of him?”

“No.  I’d be of anyone handling my sister.  Are you asking me because he’s a tag?”

Worick gave her a look which was confirmation enough.

Trish shook her head.  “Tags don’t make a person.  I don’t give a damn if a person has one.  I only care about the person wearing it.  I don’t fear them either.”

“You ever met one before this?”  Worick questions.

Trish gave a long pause.  “A few.”  She looked up as Nicolas walked up to her and held the small girl carefully out to her.  Trish took her in one hand and signed with the other.   _ Thank you for entertaining her.  It’s not often she gets along with a person. _

He just gave her a blank stare for a moment before turning and walking through the door downstairs.  Trish sighed and gathered up her sister, taking her to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Nicolas was up bright and early.  He headed up the steps to go make coffee in the kitchen, but paused when he reached the living room.  Mady was sound asleep on the couch, tucked under a blanket, but her older sister was cramped up in a ball in an awkward position in the chair without a pillow or blanket.   He frowned, grabbing a blanket out of the spare room and draping it over her before continuing on his business in the kitchen.

Later, Worick explained, “Now that you’re here with your sister, we have a job we promised to take care of.  We’ll be out most of the day.  Help yourself to whatever.  If you need anything, give me a call.”

Trish nodded her head, signing goodbye before turning to her sister and cleaning up the mess she left sitting on the coffee table.

When the boys returned from their job, there was a note on the table that read:  _ I put Mady to be early.  I know it’s such a pain but do you mind checking up on her once? _ _   I’ll be back bright and early tomorrow.  Thanks in advance! _

Worick griped.  “What a pain.  She wants us to – “  Before he could complain, he realized that Nicolas was already in the living room, leaning over the couch and making sure the small girl was situated okay.  When he was sure she was satisfactory, he gave a thumbs up and proceeded on down to his room.

Trish returned just in time to see the boys off and scold Mady for being too noisy too early in the morning.  The next several weeks went just like this.  The three of them took turns watching out for Mady.  The guys would take her out on easy jobs, but other days, Trish would stay up through the day to keep an eye on them, sleeping for a few hours here and there.  She was constantly exhausted, but at least this way, she knew that Mady was in good hands.  Not only that, but her little nerd sister seem to adore Nicolas to no end.

A peaceful life seemed to have finally found her.  Until one morning.

Trish shuffled around in the chair she was sleeping on, her head lulled to one side.  A faint noise distilled her and her eye flittered open.  Nicolas was checking something on the desk, but he was already dressed and ready to go.  Last night had been Trish’s only night off so she had stayed up and cooked food for the week and knocked out serious cleaning.  The place looked pretty good.  She yawned and signed,  _ Good morning _ .

He didn’t respond and she sighed, turning her attention to her sister who was curled up in a ball under the blankets.  She walked over to her and tucked the blanket in further, running her hand through her hair.

Worick stumbled out of his room.  “Good morning!  Oh, Nic, you’re up early.”

Nic angrily signed,  _ You’re just late.  It’s already eight _ .

“You’re just starting to develop old man habits.  Waking up so early.”  Worick paused and then grumbled, “Oh crap, weren’t we supposed to make a delivery to the old man today?”

Nicolas signed,  _ It’s alright.  I’ll be out anyway.  Besides, don’t you have that job today? _

“Hmm, that’s right.  I’ll leave it to you today then.”

Trish curiously asked, “You have another job?”

“Yeah, it’s really my main job actually.”  He started sifting through his clothes and then asked, “Hey, where’s my other shirt that’s supposed to be here?”

Nic responded,  _ I borrowed that one yesterday. _

Worick whined, “Not again!  Don’t just take my clothes any time you want!”

_ Like you should really be saying that _ .  Nic took his time and pointed to all the items laying around in Worick’s room that were his.

Worick rubbed the back of his head and asked, “Trish, what are you doing today?”

Trish shook her head.  “Just watching over Mady.”  As she spoke, the little girl sat up, nuzzling into her sister’s chest.

“Would you mind going with Nic and getting me some cigs?  I won’t have time to go to the shop before I leave.”

“Sure, but what about the phone today?”

“No worries, I don’t want a woman answering the phone today.”

After giving Trish some cash, she got herself and Mady ready and followed after the deaf partner.  The walk was silent but it was weird because Mady hung on Nic instead of her.  He didn’t seem to mind though.  No matter what it was the needy child wanted, he seemed to just go along with it.

She trotted up along side of him and signed,  _ Mady seems to really like you.  I appreciate you putting up with her.  Do you deal with kids often? _

Like usual, he didn’t answer her.  He seemed to not be a fan of talking much with her, but she supposed she understood.  Though it’d been almost two months they stayed with them, she was still a total stranger.  In fact she knew nothing about him except that he was a tag.

After a while, they finally reached their destination.  A small shop with a little old woman reading a newspaper in the window.  She tipped her glasses down and gave Trish and Mady an odd look before asking, “What’s this?  You brought a woman and her daughter with you?”

Trish fanned her hand.  “Sh-she’s my little sister.”

“Little sister?”  The woman gaped.  “The two a’ you must be at least 20 years apart.”

“20 exact, actually.”

“Any middle children?”  She pressed.  “Or were one of you two unplanned?”

“I don’t know.  I never got to ask.”

“What on earth do you mean by that?  You were twenty.  Shoulda been having kids of your own.”  With a sigh, she turned to Nicolas.  “So what’d your doing with extra baggage?  A confused woman and her kid aren’t really your style.”

Nicolas began to sign.  But before he could get anything out, she scolded, “I told you I can’t understand sign language, boy.  I know that you can make use of that mouth, even if just a little.  Tell me with words.”

Nicolas grumbled outwardly before forcibly saying, “She my woman now.  Be nice, granny.”

Trish gave him an odd look, but realized it must have been a cover for the nature of their job.  She wouldn’t ask questions for now.  But the words left an odd tickle in her chest.  The thought of being his woman left her with a strange fluttery feeling she hadn’t ever felt before.

Nic stepped back, seeing a person in the window above.  When he did, he opened the case he’d been holding.  Inside was a metal revolver and ammunition.  The person in the window waved a hand and Nic walked around the building.  

Mady attached herself at Trish’s side and bit into her pant leg, catching a little skin.  She popped her sister on the head and hissed, “Don’t gnaw on me, Mady, what have I told you?”

“I’m hungry!”  Mady whined.

“I’ll feed you later.”

“Hungry now!”

“Can it, brat.”

Nicolas started to walk up some steps, but he stopped, pointing to her and then pointing down, ordering her to stay put.  She dipped her head and watched him walk up the steps.  She shuffled into the darkness and knelt down in front of Mady.

She signed,  _ What have I told you about biting in public? _

The anxious child signed back,  _ I’m not supposed to but I’m hungry. _

_ I told you that I’d feed you, but what’s the point in having a secret if you blow it?  No is supposed to know, remember?  You’ve already got me at wits end because you keep biting kids at your daycares.  That’s why we’re in this mess.  Now we have to be discreet. _

_ And I’m hungry more!  But you didn’t feed me enough!  I’ll starve. _

_ If I feed you now, will you be good? _

_ Promise! _

Trish sighed and rolled up her sleeve before holding her hand out to the little girl.  As soon as she did, she grabbed her finger and wrist and sank her teeth into the soft flesh of her thumb.  Trish winced, but made no sound as she felt the girl beginning to suck the blood from her body.

Once she was done, Trish wiped off Mady’s face and her own hand before stepping out of the darkness of the alley and back to the window where the woman was working.  She nervously asked, “Worick asked me to get cigs for him.”

“Got it.  I know what kind he wants.”  The woman stated, already pulling out the box for her.  They exchanged cash for the box and she went back to waiting.  As they waited, she felt the familiar pressure of gnawing on the side of her leg.  Trish glared down at her sister.  

“What did I tell you?  No biting.”

“Still hungry…”  Mady whined.

Trish’s gaze grew distant.  It seems the hunger was getting stronger for her each day.  Soon, her blood wouldn’t be enough.  She’ll start needing amounts that she can’t give up and remain alive.  Maybe if she took her to where some livestock was…

When Nic returned, Trish signed,  _ Good to go? _

He just walked on by so she took that as an answer.

They were walking down an alleyway when her phone went off in her back pocket.  She picked it up and answered.  “Hello?”

Mady who had reattached herself to Nic’s leg, tugged on his pants and pointed back, motioning for him to stop.  Trish waited, listening to the voice on the other end of the line.  At first, she was worried it was work, but she recognized the pharmacist she was familiar with.  He told her that he had an idea that would help both her and Mady out.  When Trish put her phone away, she signed to Nicolas,  _ I need to make a stop, would you mind taking Mady on home? _

Mady whined, “I wanna eat!  Will I get to eat?”

Nic signed back,  _ Will it be a long stop?  We’ll all go _ .

_ Hopefully not.  I just need to swing through the pharmacy. _

_ Perfect.  I have business there anyway _ .

Trish paused as she followed Nicolas, wishing there was something she could do to maintain a conversation with him, but he didn’t seem interested in talking to her.

Outside the pharmacy, though, she recognized a group of thugs.  And they recognized her as well.  One of them scoffed loudly, “Look, that red-headed bitch is back.  And she’s got a fuckin’ tag with her this time.”

Her gaze shifted to Mady who appeared to ignore them.  Good.

But unluckily, they stepped in front of the three of them.  Nic looked at her and signed,  _ You know these guys?  Friends? _

_ I know them, but they’re certainly not friends. _

“What the fuck?  They talkin’ with their hands?”  The one guy demanded.  The leader, she guessed, pointed his finger at Nic.  “Look, you dumb bastard, we ain’t got no problems with you.  It’s with the bitch with you.  Let us beat her up a bit and we won’t have no issues.”

Nic signed,  _ What’d you do to them? _

_ They think it’s funny to beat up poor merchants downtown.  I taught them a thing or two about what’s fair and what’s not. _

When the guy grew more irritated and went to grab Trish, Nic lashed out, catching his wrist and flipping him over onto his back.  Once he was on the ground, he stepped on his throat and grinned down at him.  He gagged, trying to get his breath from under his heel, but it wouldn’t come.  The other two worked together, pushing Nic off and then hurried and picked up their pack leader.

One of the goons told them, “Look, Tags are just too much, even for you.  Let’s go.  We can’t win against a monster.”

Trish watched as they scurried off.  She rubbed the inside of her wrist.  “Monster, huh?  That’s a nice name.  Good word for bastards with minimal vocabulary.”

Nic signed,  _ It’s not so bad.  You get used to it. _

_ You shouldn’t get used to it.  You deserve better.  Putting a tag or a label on something doesn’t change what it is.  You’re no monster, I can assure you that. _

She scooped up Mady who was quivering behind Nic now and walked into the Pharmacy.  As soon as she was inside, she ran up to the doctor who scooped her up by the arms.  He adjusted his glasses once he had her picked up and chuckled, “Look at you my little anemic child.  How are you?”

Mady cheered.  “I’m good!  Better now that I can eat!”

Nic looked at her curiously.   _ Anemia? _

Trish nodded.   _ She’s had some weird blood shortage since she was little.  No matter what we do, her body won’t pump as much blood as it’s supposed to.  She has to get routine transfusions.  Doc here has been trying to help us come up with some other way to protect ensure her livelihood.  The phone call earlier was because he supposedly has some sort of test pill.  Assures it won’t have any bad side effects.  The worse it’ll do is not work. _

Nic looked curiously at the little girl as he propped her up on the table and started checking her vitals and levels.

The doctor called out.  “So what are you doing here, Nic?  You escorting the young ladies now?”

Nic signed,  _ Worick took them in.  They’re just out with me for the day. _


	4. Chapter 4

Blood tablets.

It was late in the evening and Trish was working hard at scrubbing up the mess she had made during dinner.  Worick had gotten handsy like usual and her answer to that was to dump the stew she made all over him.  He had a few burns to mark his poor decisions, but she had an entire nights worth of mess to clean up.  She was down on the floor with a scrubbing sponge and a bucket of warm water, but her arms were throbbing.

She rolled up her sleeve and looked at the bandage she had wrapped around her hand and wrist.  The wound was completely covered but the other bite marks up and down her arms were still visible.  Blood tablets were something given to children whose blood was too thin.  It’s not something you give vampires.

She pressed her hand to her face.  Vampire.  Is that what her sister really was?  By all definitions, it was true.  She drank blood in order to live and she didn’t age.  For some reason, she wouldn’t grow physically or mentally.  But she didn’t know why.  All she knew that it was her job, as an older sister, to make sure she stayed alive.  She would protect her no matter what the cost.  Even if she was a metaphorical vampire.

Trish didn’t realize she was sobbing until she felt a small fabric against her nose.  She pulled her hand away and stared in surprise to see Nic kneeling in front of her.  He was holding a handkerchief to her face, waiting for her to take it.  She slowly took it from his hand, while her free hand touched her cheek, feeling the damp tears down her face.

She quickly sucked in a breath and covered her face with the cloth.  “I’m so sorry!”  She paused, remembering, and then signed,  _ Sorry, I’m okay.  I appreciate the courtesy though. _

Nic continued gazing at her curiously.   _ You’re stressed out. _

_ Yeah, but I’ll be okay. _

_ You’re still up cleaning.  Worick said to leave it, he’d clean it in the morning.  He deserved it anyway. _

_ I… would rather clean it myself.  It… keeps my mind off things. _

_ You’re doing a rather poor job of keeping your mind off of it. _

Trish looked down in her lap, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.  She gave him a weak smile and stated, “I’m sorry.   I’ll be okay.”

Nic continued to stare at her for several moments.  He signed,  _ She’s lucky to have you. _

Trish’s eyes widened.  He carried on.   _ It’s hard to find someone in this world that actually cares about people the way they say.  You’re stronger than you think you are.  So… don’t feel down on yourself. _

Trish smiled a soft half smile that quirked up the corner of her lips.   _ How’d you know what’s what I was upset over?  Not that I was angry and wished she wasn’t around anymore? _

Nic smiled a bit.   _ I can tell you’re not that kind of woman.  You care a lot. _

Trish wiped her face once more and then signed,  _ Thank you, Nico. _

He pointed down at her wrists.   _ What happened? _

Trish scooped her hands up and held them close to her chest.  “Work can be kind of tough some times.  I messed up.  No big deal.”

Nic arched a brow.   _ Did you clean it properly? _

Trish scratched her cheek.  “I, uh – “  She gasped when Nic took her forearm and lifted her up to her feet.  She was unsteady but he turned her around, taking the bandage off.

Trish blushed darkly, knowing he could clearly see the bite marks on her skin.  Nic gave her skeptical look.  He signed,  _ That’s a bite mark, not an injury from a job.  Unless your job involves something more than transporting?  You got into a fight. _

Trish nodded her head.  “You caught me.”

_ It happens often I see.  Guessing against the same biter. _   He gave pause and then asked,  _ Did Madelyn…? _

Trish pulled sharply away and unintentionally shouted, “No!”   She looked away, her face heated with embarrassment and she confessed, “She doesn’t know any better.  I’m trying to teach her otherwise, but I’m not getting anywhere.  But she… I mean…”

_ Don’t get so worked up.  I’m not going to do anything.  She’s your sister.  Just keep working through it.  You’ll make headway.   _ He took her hand, turning her exposed wound rightside up and turning the sink on.  He pushed her hand under the water, causing the cool liquid to run over the jagged bite mark.  His body was so much larger than hers and his arms easily encompassed her.  But she found herself leaning against his solid frame.  He felt so sturdy and secure and she found herself lulled into this could-be sanctuary.  He reached up, getting some ointment out of the cabinet and gently running it over her injury.  His hands were massive and it made hers look like a small childs, but despite that, they were careful and gentle and oh so tender as they touched hers.  It made her hate even more what they said about tags.  The horrible names they were given.  

She hated people.

When he was done cleaning up her hand, he carefully wrapped it back up, but his fingers lingered a little longer on her hand than necessary.  A heavy sigh escaped him before withdrawing from her.  When he did, she reached out, catching sleeve and stopping him in his tracks.  When she realized what she’d done, both of their eyes widened.  He waited.  Waited for her to say something.  She released him and shook her head.  “So-sorry.”

He nodded and turn away, signing her that she needed to take better care of herself.

Like he was one to talk.

…

“Who the hell eats this shit?”  Worick asked, rolling a brussel sprout around on his plate.  “It takes like rabbit food and it has no flavor.”

Trish glared at him from across the table.  “You didn’t tell me you didn’t like them, so I bought them and cooked them Mr. Ungrateful.”

“You didn’t tell me you were going to cook garbage.”  He retorted.

Trish shot up out of her chair, throwing the little green balls at him and shouting, “Stop being a small child!  You eat unhealthy enough as it is and with your smoking you’re going to die at age 40!  The tiny child is eating them without complaint so you can too!”

Both  Nicolas and Mady scooted back out of the way of the warring pair.  They had become used to this on a daily basis.

After supper, Trish had just finished up dishes and was drying her hands. She went to the door way to tell Mady to get ready for bed when she saw the little one was already curled up on the sofa, her head on Nicolas’s lap, snoozing soundly.  Her gaze fell, her eyes softening.  The little girl was so happy here.  What would happen when they needed to move on?  They’d eventually have to find their own place and leave these two kind gentlemen to their home once more.

She didn’t realize Worick was watching her from inside the kitchen, his gaze lingering over a half drank wine glass.  He cleared his throat, quietly asking, “There something on your mind, Trish?”

“Huh?  Oh, uh no, not really.”  She quickly turned around and busied herself with the towel in her hands.

Worick arched a brow and scoffed, “You can’t lie to me, you know.  I know that look in your eyes.  Seen in the eyes of too many women too many times.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You shouldn’t be falling for him.”

Her face lit up like a light and she quickly snapped, “I’m not!  You’re wrong!  I wasn’t thinking anything like that!”

He chuckled.  “Your reaction only confirms it.”

Trish glared at him before looking up at the time.  “I have to get ready for work.”  She grumbled, grabbing her clothes and storming into the bathroom.  All the while she showered and changed, she kept thinking about Worick’s words and the way Nic took care of Mady.  The way he took care of her as well, she thought of, her mind on the scene in the kitchen.  He was a kind, gentle man.  But considering their jobs… she wondered, what their other side was like.  They were the handymen.  They picked off people who were requested to die.

What was the other side like?

Her gaze lingered upon her clothes on the counter, the two swords she kept stashed away in the hem of her jeans.  Then again, everyone had their secrets.

Once she was changed, she stepped out of the bathroom, running smack into Nicolas.  She rubbed her face and signed,  _ Sorry.  Wasn’t expecting you to be there.  Will you give Mady her medicine if she wakes up?  She had a dose but she might need another.  It seems to be working so far. _

He glared at her.   _ I’ll give it to her.  When did you last sleep? _

_ Huh?  Yesterday sometime, I think. _

_ You look dead on your feet. _

_ Really?  I feel fine.  But I got to go.  Thanks so much for watching out for her. _

Without another word, Trish pinned her bangs back out of her face and hurried out the door.  Nic’s gaze lingered on the door after it slammed shut and Worick scoffed.  “You’re getting easier to read, Nicolas.”

The deaf man, not seeing that Worick had spoken, turned away and returned to the living room, watching over the fragile child.


	5. Chapter 5

Worick was sitting in the living room the next morning, his lips pursed as he listened to the radio, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.  When Nic walked in, he gave him a curious look, seeing the pinched face of irritation.  Nic signed,  _ What’s the face for? _

Worick answered, “I’m listening to the radio.”

_ Bad report? _

“Says that Tag Killer struck again, and hard.  Some faction is hitting more and more.  This killer can’t be stopped.  But the police don’t want to do a thing.  We all know the government wants you all gone.  Wondering how long we have till he comes after you.”

_ I’m not worried.  It’s all hype.  They’ve all be weak tags so far. _

“Took out three of your rank last night.  They just found the bodies an hour or so ago.”

_ Could be fun. _

“Nicolas!  I’m serious here!”

Trish pushed open the door, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  “Morning guys.”

“Morning.  How did work go?”  Worick asked.

“Stressful.  My boss is a prick.”  Trish joked, yanking her shoes off.  She dropped onto the couch next to her sister and picked her up.  She squealed in delight as Trish looked over at Worick.  “What about you two?  You look like you’re thinking about something serious.”

Nic signed,  _ Worick is worried about the Tag Killer. _

“The Tag Killer?  Why?”  Trish asked, humor leaving her.  “Thought they were only going after  those dudes in that little gang war going on?”

“No one knows the motive.  They’re the ones involved so far, but how do we know it’ll stay that way?  They’re moving on to stronger and stronger opponents.  We might eventually cross paths.  Who knows?”

Before Trish could say anything, there was a knock on the door.  Worick got up and answered it, letting in a small girl.  She was a little older than Mady, but she looked a lot more mature.  When she came in, she sat pleasantly on the couch, but stared at them in surprise.  She asked, “Who’s this?”

“A couple new friends.”  Worick answered modestly.  “We’re giving them a place to stay for a while.  So what brings you here today?”

As he spoke, Nic came back in from the kitchen, handing a drink to Nina, the little girl, and sitting beside her on the couch.  As soon as he did, Mady crawled into his lap and Nina waved at her.  Mady immediately waved back, assuming she had just made a new friend.  Trish had to look away.  He looked so damn cute with those kids crawling over him, making him look even more like a family man than he already did.

Nina explained, “Dr. Theo wanted me to bring the next supply of medicine, thinking you were probably about out.”

Trish watched as Nico took the medicine from Nina but he inspected it as though assuming some of it was missing.  Trish knew exactly what that was.  The drug that all Twilights have to take.  The one that keeps them who they are.  Look at Trish, Worick explained, “You know her, right?  She works at Dr. Theo’s clinic.”

Trish smiled.  “I admit, I’ve seen her when I take Mady in, but we’ve never actually spoken before.  It’s a pleasure.”

Nina nodded.

Worick bragged, “She may only be a little kid but she works harder than any adult I’ve ever met.  She also very good with stitches.”

As he carried on, Nicolas took a handful of his medicine like they were candy.  Nina immediately began to scold and shout at Nicolas, but he casually held her back like she wasn’t even a bother.   Worick plucked the pills out of Nic’s hand and stated, “Hm, sending you here with this thing… I wonder if there isn’t a job that Dr. Theo also has for us?”

Nic immediately signed,  _ No way, today is my day off _ .

Nina cried, shaking her head and begging him to help anyway.

Worick hissed, “Don’t interrupt the poor girl when she hasn’t even told us what it is.”  To Nina, he asked, “There a gang causing trouble again?”

“If his opponents were ordinary people, he would be requesting this from Chad Adkins.  But…”  Nina explained.

Worick sighed.  “I see.  So there’s a tag among them?”

This caught Trish’s attention.

Nina nodded her head.  “He’s looking for someone, but we don’t know who or why.  He won’t leave until we give him answers.”

Nic signed,  _ Is that tagged guy strong? _

“The guys that came to our hospital may be lackeys of Adriano but he couldn’t land a single clean hit.  I’m certain those guys are B-grade or higher.”

Trish narrowed her eyes.  She knew a little about tag rankings, but not a lot.  Nic stood up, grabbing his sword and slipping it into his belt loop.  Worick had stood and gone to the window.  Looking at his partner, he stated, “I have a couple loose ends to tie up first, so you’re on your own, okay, Nic?”

Nic signed to Worick that he owed him lunch but he headed out with Nina in tow anyway.  Worick turned to ask Trish a question when he saw she was getting her shoes on.  He asked, “What are you doing?”

Trish adjusted the heel of her shoe and stated, “There’s something I need to find out.   You’ve got your own plan, so please lock Mady up in here out of anyone’s way, okay?”

Worick scoffed.  “Jeez you’re getting used to bossing me around.  You sure you’re not planning to marry into the company.”

Trish smirked.  “Believe me.  You don’t wanna keep someone like me around.”  With that, she took off after Nic and Nina.  It didn’t take her long to catch up with them.

But as soon as she did, Nic glared at her and signed,  _ What are you doing here? _

Trish offered a grin, having already thought up her excuse.   _ You’ll need a second hand to watch over Nina so you can fight without reserve, you know? _

He scoffed, but kept walking.

When they arrived, the doctor was being cornered against a wall.  Calmly, the doctor spoke, “About time, Handyman.  Your partner playing hookie?”

Nic nodded his head as one of the gang members shouted, “That’s her, boss.  That’s the bitch giving us trouble!  And the same fuckin’ tag with her yesterday.”

Trish narrowed her eyes.  She had a feeling this had to do with the little situation that came up the other day.  One of the other guys on his cell phone stated, “I can’t get through to the others.  They informed us about spotting them at 8 th  street and after that, nothing – “

The obvious gang-leader grabbed the speaking member by the face and rammed him into the wall.  As he did, he shouted, “I don’t want any fucking excuses!  I want results!”

Turning back to the other guy he growled.  “Look, tagged man, I’ve heard the rumors.  Rumors of some Asian dude on 8 th  street, but it turns out he’s just a tiny midget.”  Pulling out his tag, the man challenged, “Let’s bring it on, Bro.  I’ll just have to put on a good show for the sake of my subordinates.  Once I’m done with you, I’m gonna beat the little red-head into a pulp for messing with my boys.  Though how they couldn’t stand up to a little girl, I’ll never know.”

Nicolas looked at Theo and signed,  _ Your orders, doctor? _

Theo shrugged, “Do as you like but make sure Chad’s bunch don’t have to clean up afterwards, ok?  And don’t let a single scratch on the girls, or I’ll kill you myself, got it?”

Nic nodded as he walked up to the other man, drawing out his tags.  Trish was a bit surprised when she saw the A/0 rank on his tag, while the other man had a B/2.  Nic was clearly the stronger one.  So no issues there.  Trish rested her hands on Nina’ s shoulders, ready to defend her from the other guys that looked ready to charge.

Nic put his tag away and wrapped a band around the hilt of his sword and sheath, keeping it locked inside.  When the leader looked confused, Theo explained, “He says he only needs three minutes for you.  Funny  _ he’s  _ deaf but he wants to give  _ you  _ the handicap.”

The leader charged for Nic and screamed, “You take me for a wuss!?”  Once he was right on top of Nic, he threw a punch but it hit nothing but pavement.  Once he realized he missed, Nic was already above him in the air.  He landed his foot on his head and kicked off of him, sending him backwards.

The gang shouted, “Wait!  This is a joke, right?”

The guy picked himself up, ripping piping from the side of the wall and running at Nic.  “I’ll smash your head and turn it into minced meat!”

Trish looked over, seeing that a few other members of the gang were coming to join.  They drew pocket knives and other assorted weapons as they approached.  One growled, "While they’re preoccupied, we’ll extract our revenge.”

Trish ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs up out of her face.  “Not this shit again.  When will you boys ever learn?”

Dr. Theo looked over, noticing the gang moving in on the girls.  He shouted, “Nicolas, the girls!”  He gritted his teeth, realizing he couldn’t hear him.

Nic jumped out of the way of the pipe that was coming down on him, the man panting with effort while Nic smirked.  The guy shouted, “You son of a bitch!  Stop recklessly moving around!”  When he ripped out a second one though, it hit Nic and slammed him into the wall, as well as the pipe, breaking some of the brick.  The man panted and cheered, “Ha!  You were looking the other way!  Sorry I couldn’t go easy on you.  Yeah, that’s it – “  He gaped as Nic stood back up as though nothing happened.

He shook his hand complaining about the strength of the hit.   Theo grabbed his collar and shouted, “Nicolas!  The girls!”  He pointed over his shoulder but when they all looked over at the girls – 

The gang lay helplessly around them, groaning and in pain.  Trish stood their smugly while Nina was staring up in admiration at the red-headed girl.  The man yelled, “What the fuck did you do to my boys you bitch!?”

Trish narrowed her eyes.  “I taught them a lesson, the hard way.”

The man turned and ran for Trish.  “I’ll teach you a fucking lesson you snotty little cun – “

In the blink of an eye, Nic was between the man and Trish and Nina, his sword drawn.  He snarled, “Your three minutes… are over… do you think you can handle… if I turn  _ you _  into minced meat?”

With just one swing of his freed sword, the coward turn, bolting away from the girls and Nic and took off the other way.  Nic sheathed his sword back and took off after him.  Trish looked down at Nina, “Why do you return to Dr. Theo now?  It’s safe here.”

Nina nodded and started to head back, but paused and asked, “Will you look out for Nico for me?  He tends to overdo it…”

Trish smirked and gave her a thumbs up before taking off after the Twilights.  She didn’t have long to give chase before Nic sliced him up in the air and dropped him onto the concrete almost right on top of Worick who complained, “Hey, what if he kicks the bucket?”

Nic rolled his eyes.   _ He’s not gonna drop dead at his level.  We were built sturdier than you were. _

Worick rolled his eyes.  “Screw that, you overdid it showing off again.  How unexpected though, a B/2?  Such a high level guy was used and wasted just to go on some random hunt.  I wonder which rich big organization is responsible?”

Trish walked up, seeing the broken body of the B/2 laying on the  ground.  She knew very well that those injuries wouldn’t kill a Twilight.  Especially not one of his rank.  Worick looked up at her as she walked up.  He teased, “Wanted a front row seat, did ya?  What’d ya think?  Good show?”

Trish nodded.

Nic signed,  _ They’re sure sending a lot of guys after you for just a casual skirmish. _

_ Wasn’t casual. _   Trish paused in her signing to think about the incident.   _ I wiped the floor with them.  With a whole lot of them. _

Worick let out a whistle.  “You’re strong then.  Thinking you mixed it up with the wrong crowd though.  Should have kept your nose outta that.  They’ll keep coming after you.”

“I’m not worried.”  Trish answered.


	6. Chapter 6

“How many time should I repeat myself to make you understand!?  Don’t cause unnecessary injuries or death and don’t damage any buildings!  When you’re fighting against tags, do it some place I don’t have to deal with it!  I keep saving your asses only to find out that you’re involved in another mess!  Don’t you have anything to say you two?  Nicolas!  Worick!”

Chad, the heavyset officer from before was yelling at the two who were sitting down next to the police cruises with fresh injuries all over both of them from where he already beat their asses.  Trish stood, her hip cocked against the door and her arms tucked against her sides.

Nicolas signed,  _ I said I was sorry!  So don’t use your fists on us! _

Worick whined, “See, this shit is the real reason your wife left you.”

“Leave my wife outta this you morons!”  Chad paused, dropping the lightness of the mood and seriously saying, “Listen up, you two.  This is serious.  I need you to keep your heads down for a while.  That Singing Slayer is gathering more strength.  We think we know where the next hit is, but all tags are being advised to keep down.”

Worick frowned.  “Situation is getting that bad, huh?  You guys plannin’ to do something about it?”

“We’re gonna try.  But we gotta get approval from up top.  Unfortunately, they like the idea of tags dwindling in numbers.  But I just… have a feeling… this is no ordinary killer we’re dealing with.   They have to be a tag as well.  But I can’t figure out why a tag would go around killing other tags for fun.”

“How do you know it’s for fun?” Worick asked.

“We’ve got multiple reports that they’re fucking singing as they slaughter their victims.  They’re doing it effortlessly.   This person is stupid strong.  I don’t even know you’re a match for them, Nicolas.”

“Damn he sounds like a badass.  If he’s so strong, how are you gonna catch him?”  Worick pressed.

The chief placed a cigarette in his mouth.  “I think you’re making a mistake.  I never said it was a guy.  All our reports say it’s a female.  A female with eyes as red as blood.”

“Wipe your face off.  You’re old enough I shouldn’t still be giving you baths.”  Trish growled, dumping the wash cloth in the water and then smearing it all over her kid sister’s face.  She sighed and pushed herself up, pausing when she felt the familiar latch onto her wrist.  The small pressure of fangs penetrating her skin again.  She dropped back down and sighed, “This is the third time today, Madelyn.”

Madelyn growled like an animal latched onto prey.  Trish turned around, facing the tub and ran her other hand through Madelyn’s wet hair.  “When are we going to grow out of this?  Are the tablets not working?  Do you want to try to take more?”

“I only want your blood.”  Madelyn growled, releasing her.  Blood flowed freely from her hand and down her arm.  “Those tablets are nasty.”

“My blood?  Then why do you bite other people?”

“To hurt them.”

“Mady!  You don’t do that!”

“Why not!?  You do!”

Trish started to retort but stopped dead in her tracks.  She looked away slowly, her teeth gritted in pain.  She felt tears in her eyes and hoarsely told her, “We don’t do everything sissy does, okay?  Sissy has flaws, too.  We don’t hurt people if we don’t have to.”

Mady went quiet so finally Trish told her, “Bath times over, let’s get out and dry off.”

Nicolas yawned as he walked up the stairs.  He was getting ready to head for bed when he noticed a shuffling in front of the couch.  Looking around, he saw Mady trying to reach up onto the couch, trying to stick something somewhere.  He realized the lump under the blanket must have been Trish.  He knelt down to Mady and signed,  _ What are you doing? _

She set the large bandage down on the coffee table and signed back,  _ I’m trying to fix it. _

_ Fix what? _

_ I got carried away.  I bit too hard in the wrong spot. _

Nic paused, seeing a drop of blood fall from under the blanket.  His eyes widened and he ripped the covers back to see that blood was free flowing from the inside of Trish’s wrist.  Her skin was white as a ghost.  He lifted her frail body up quickly, turning her wrist up so the blood would stop flowing and pressed the blanket to her wrist, applying pressure.  He felt even more horrified when her limp body fell against his without effort.  She felt light and cold.  He quickly signed to Mady,  _ Go get your medicine, right now. _

She hurried to do as she was told while Nic kept the pressure on her arm.  It wasn’t a large wound, but it was deep.  He grabbed the bandage she had been messing with and quickly applied it to her arm.  He had to worry about stopping the bleeding now and getting her conscience before he worried about dressing and cleaning the wound.  

When Mady returned with her medicine, he took a couple of the pills and dropped them into Trish’s mouth.  He held his breath for several moments before the color began to return to her cheeks.  Her heart was still beating and her blood was flowing again.  He signed to Mady,  _ Get me a wash cloth and more of the bandages.  After that, get yourself to bed.  When you wake up, you’re going to apologize to her.  And no more biting. _

_ Why don’t I get to bite anymore!?  She said it was okay as long as no one saw! _

_ Why would you think biting is okay?  It’s hurting your sister, even if she won’t admit it. _

Mady stared at her.  “It hurts her?  I don’t wanna hurt sissy…”

_ Go do as I asked.  You can talk to her in the morning. _

Mady did just as Nic ordered.  He listened to her getting herself ready for bed.  Once she was done, he told her to use his bed downstairs for the night.  She climbed slowly down the steps, her mind far far away.  Meanwhile, he rebandaged the wound with plenty of gauze so the blood wouldn’t get everywhere, but he kept a firm grip around her wrist so she wouldn’t lose anymore blood.  The pills seemed to have done the trick though, because now she just looked like she was sleeping.

He shifted, making himself comfortable as he kept pressure on her wrist and held it up.  He was worried that if he let her go, she’d roll over and blood would start to flow freely again.  Somewhere along the lines, between staring at her thick bob of red hair, her long black lashes, her tender, plump lips, her slender, curvy body, he lost track of time and his own consciousness.

Trish shifted, her eyes flitting open.  It was dark and there was a throbbing pressure in her right arm.  She was sleeping at an awkward angle and it caused a kink in her shoulder.  She went to move her arm, but realized she couldn’t.  Not only that but she couldn’t feel her fingers and her entire arm was sore.  She shifted her other hand to push herself up when it came into contact with something hard instead of the soft couch.  Her eyes widened as she looked up, the rattling of tags catching her attention as much as the soft sleeping face above her own.  

Nic’s hard but careful body was wrapped around hers, but his large hand was gripped firmly around her wrist, holding her hand up over the edge of the couch.  She wondered why, but she was too drawn into the scent of him the feeling of security that came from having him this close.  Where her head was, she could feel each breath as it fell upon the top of her head and each muscle she could feel with her own soft body.  Her free hand roamed along the hard muscles adorning his body.

She reached her hand up, her fingertips brushing his face and jaw as she whispered, “Nicolas…?  What are you doing?”

He shifted, waking up.  He signed in the darkness,  _ You’re up. _

_ When did I fall asleep? _

_ You passed out.  Your sister bit you again.  She hit an artery this time. _

_ That’s why my hand hurts. _

_ Sorry, that’s probably mostly because of me.  I’ve kept a pretty firm hold of it so you wouldn’t bleed out.  Guess it should be fine.  Figured you didn’t want to go to the hospital over this. _

_ No, I don’t.  Thank you.  I’m sorry you had to sleep on the couch because of me. _

_ I slept quite well, actually… _

She felt him slowly release her wrist and she carefully brought it down.  She felt the wrap all around her arm but the soreness was reaching from her fingertips to her shoulder because of the minimalization of bloodflow.  She rolled over, facing him now.  When she pushed up, her face was close to his and her hand rested on the muscle below his shoulder.  “Nico, I…”

His arm slid down under her, wrapping up around her and pulling her in close.  Her tiny body fell against his as he pressed his face to her collarbone.  He said nothing, spoke nothing, but the language she was hearing was all physical.  Both arms wound around her, holding her down tight as though screaming, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Her heart pounded in her chest and her own weak arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders.  Before she could stop herself, she signed into his back,  _ Don’t let go. _

But just as quickly his response could be felt in her own lower back.   _ Never. _

Though her hold wasn’t tight, his was enough for both of them.  It was firm, assuring her that he had no intention of releasing her, but his grip trembled, reminding her that this man was powerful and strong and could break her in a second, but was choosing not to.  Was choosing to be gentle with her as he was with Mady.

She leaned in closer to him, wanting to take advantage of this moment and the closeness with him, to feel as much of him as he’d let her.  Her lips had just turned to his hair and she’d begun to breathe him in when she heard her phone go off and reality came flooding back to her.  Her eyes shot open and she pulled quickly away.  “Son of a bitch.”

She scrambled off the couch, falling awkwardly on her limp arm and yanked her phone out of her bag. Nic sat up slowly, curiously signing,  _ What’s wrong with you? _

Trish scrolled through her phone, seeing missed message and call, one after the other.  Her heart was seizing in her chest.  She signed back,  _ Where is Mady? _

_ Told her to crash in my room.  What’s wrong? _

_ I was supposed to be at work hours ago.  Keep an eye on her for me, please? _

_ You’re going in with your arm like that? _

Trish sighed, pulling her jacket quickly on.  When she struggled with her other sleeve, Nic got up, helping her work her arm into it.   _ I have to… it’s complicated but I can’t exactly afford to lose my job. _

There was a question on the tip of Nic’s fingertips, but he didn’t ask it.  Instead, he watched her hurry off out the door, once again struggling with her sore arm.  Once the door was shut, he rubbed the back of his neck.  Her rent was free, her food was free, Mady’s medication was free.   What exactly is her earned money going towards?


	7. Chapter 7

Trish panted as she got to the warehouse.  She was all tidied up, her jacket bundled and her hair snapped back, which was difficult with one hand.  She pushed open the back door and walked inside.  The place was shrouded in darkness but there was a lingering, powerful smell filling the place.  She could hear the boss’s voice in back, giving orders.  When she walked into the room, she quickly knelt down.  “S-sorry I’m so late, sir.”

There was a pause and everyone went quiet.  She could hear fingers tapping.  The boss growled, “You’re in luck and we didn’t actually need you tonight.  Got the whole job taken care of without you.”

“I-I’m glad, sir.  But I still… I’m sorry.”

“Our plans weren’t held up because of you.”  He snarled.  “You’re lucky.  If they had, you’d have already been whacked.  However, you ever let this fuck up happen again and I’ll make due on my previous threats.  You think you’ve hidden that little girl away, but we can find her and chop her up into a salad for you to eat.  As long as you’re a good pet, we won’t hurt her.”

“Y-yes sir.”  Trish whispered, standing but with her head still lowered.  “I’m thankful you’re so kind.”  The lie felt hot on her tongue and it felt like acid coming up her throat.  But she had to play along.  She couldn’t let any harm befall her little sister.

“Until then, we’ll let you off with a simple lesson.”  He flicked his hand around and ordered.  “Bind her up, teach her right.”

Trish remained still as a man came up behind her, taking her wrists and locking them into place.  She knew what this meant all too well.  The cuffs around her wrist were so tight they were already digging into her skin.  When her right hand pressed on the metal, a sharp twinge of pain shot up through her body.  A larger man walked up to her, cracking his knuckles.  He demanded, “What part of you is most important?  I’ll start with that.”

Trish smirked.  “Please.  You always start with the face.”

She would do anything to protect her sister.  Anything.  Even play along with these fuckers.

The next morning was quiet.  Mady was rolling around on the ground, playing with trash that had missed the can and papers that flew off of Worick’s desk.  She had a happy smile on her face, but her stomach was growling.

Worick sat on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.  There were a lot of stories everywhere about things he just didn’t really much care about.  Nic was leaning against the windowsill, his gaze on his book.

Through the middle of the silence, Worick crumpled up the paper he was reading and threw it at Nic.  Once the – now angry – twilight was glaring at his partner, Worick asked, “So… saw the two of you sharing sleeping space last night.”

Nic angrily signed,  _ It’s not what you think, you letch. _

Worick frowned, “Now that’s harsh.  What do you assume I think?  Obviously I’m right since you know what it is.  When were you going to tell me the two of you were hooking up?”

_ There is no hooking up!  She was hurt. _

“So you sleep with her when she’s injured?  You’re just using that as an excuse, come on!”

Nic glared the other direction but there was a soft color to his cheeks.  In response, Worick sighed, “But your girlfriend sure is taking her sweet-ass time this morning.”

Nic huffed.   _ She’s probably staying late to make up for going in late _ .

“Is that how a transporter job works?  She never really gave us details.”

Nic shrugged.

Worick sighed.  “I don’t really want to leave Mady here alone, but I don’t know if we should take her with us, either.”

Nic looked over at the time.   _ Let’s wait until nine, then we’ll make our runs. _

You’re lucky to be alive he had said.

Trish stumbled along the street, bandages wrapped around her head and neck, and many more that couldn’t be seen under her shirt.  There were stab wounds, bullet wounds, bruises, everything all over her body.  When they got rough, they sure knew how to play.  Trish leaned on the main door.  Her whole body was sore and aching.  She just wanted to sleep.  But the boys were busy today so she’d have to stay up and entertain Mady who most likely would want to feed.

A sigh escaped as she pushed open the door.  Mady came flying down the stairs and jumped right into her, hitting about four wounds and causing Trish to wince.  “Dammit, you twit.  I’m damaged goods.”  

She made her way upstairs and rounded the corner, placing Mady on the ground.  “Sorry I’m so late.  I hope I didn’t hold you guys up.”

Nic lowered his book, staring at her in awe while Worick shouted, “What the hell happened to you!?  You look like someone was using you as a punching bag!”

“They were.”  Trish answered before sighing and tipping her head to the side.  “I’m okay though.  It looks worse than it is.”

“Is that a joke?  It’s not funny.”  Worick sighed.  “Well, now that you’re here, we can head out.  I’d get some ice on that shit, and take some pain killers…”

“Will do.”  Trish mused, a smile on her lips.

Worick yanked on his coat and headed on down the steps.  Nic lingered before her.

_ What happened? _

Trish rubbed her arm awkwardly.   _ It’s a long story. _

_ Is this all because you’re late? _

_ Yeah… _

_ Who the hell are you working for that would do this? _

_ I’m… mixed up in some bad stuff. _

Nic’s eyes narrowed.  He grabbed her arm and ushered her back to the door.   _ I’m not leaving you here.  Grab your sister and let’s go _ .

_ Nic, it’s fine, I –  _

Trish winced when Nic punched the wall close to her head and it caused the whole thing to vibrate behind her.  She was surprised he didn’t punch right through it.  She looked up at him, seeing the strain in his expression.

_ Do you see what you look like, Trish?  I want to kill them.  Every one of them.  I want to protect you. _

Trish smiled sweetly at him and reach up softly, cupping his cheeks in her tender hold.  She gave him a concerned, compassionate gaze.  Knowing he could read her lips, she whispered, “You’re a wonderful man, Nico.  I want to keep you all to myself.”

_ First time I’ve ever heard that.  I’m a Twilight, I don’t –  _

_ You’re a human.  We all are.  We belong in this world equally, just as everyone does.  I don’t give a single damn that there’s a tag around your neck, Nicolas.  You’ve taken care of me, a complete stranger since I walked through that door.  You have a compassionate heart. _

He took both of her hands in his one large one, stopping her from signing any further.  He arm leaning on the wall slid down and wrapped around her shoulders, scooping her up and holding her against him.  He spoke, but his voice was strained, having to concentrate on every word.  “ _ Stop… doing that… I’m not… supposed to… fall again.  Quit… making it harder… _ ”

Trish buried her head against his neck.  “I’m sorry.  But you started it.  You made me fall first.”

He smirked against her hair.   “Sorry…”

Trish’s grip tightened on his jacket and she nuzzled her head in closer.  There was just something about him that seemed to draw her in.  She signed into his chest,  _ I don’t mean to be clingy… but… I really like holding onto you like this.  Last night was… nice… comforting _ .

There was a long pause before he slowly signed into her back,  _ You probably ache from sleeping in that chair all the time.  If you want, if it wouldn’t be weird… you could share my bed. _

Trish’s eyes widened a bit before she blushed hotly.  She pulled back and nodded her head.   _ I’d really like that _ .

To Trish’s surprise, they were only making their rounds using the back roads, but really that shouldn’t have been a surprise to her.  She knew the reason for it, the reason that they avoided crowded roads and other people in general.  Her gaze went to Mady who was gripping tightly onto Nic’s hand.  With flushed cheeks, she realized she was kind of jealous of her little sister.  She wanted to hold onto Nic’s hand herself.

The first stop was members of the Christian family.  Marco Adrian.

Worick asked him, “Been through some tough shit lately, huh?  Have your buddy’s wounds gotten any better?”

Marco chuckled, “He’s recovering, thanks to you.  By the way, what happened to the tag you guys beat up the other day?”

Worick laughed, “Chad tried to make him rat out his herd, but he’s sticking to remaining silent.  But he’ll spill eventually.”

 Marco nodded.  “I see.  By the way, our boss would like to see you at the family dinner party next week.”

“Another one?  Mr. Christian sure throws a lot of parties.”

“Sorry to always be asking for your time.”

“It’s alright.  I’ll be there.  Not doing anything else and I wanna stay on good terms with all of you.”

The conversation paused as a quick round of machine gun fire went off.  Mady flinched and hid behind Nicolas but Trish kept a hand in her pocket.  “Offing someone?”

Marco offered the wounded girl a sympathetic look.  “The youngsters now a days will switch sides for some pocket change.  It’s a shame, ya know.  Do you have a package for us?”

“Yeah, the usual medicine.  It’s a lot easier that you’ll meet us in a back alley.”

A man stepped out, scratching his face with a devious look in his eyes.  He purred, “So Worick, there’s rumors going around that you guys knocked the crap out of another tag.”

Worick gasped, “I didn’t do anything!  Nic did that all on his own!”

“Yeah but aren’t you in charge of him?  You take responsibility.”  The head of the family, Monroe, waved over to Nicolas and asked, “You got a second, Nicolas?”

When Nic walked up, he conveniently put himself between Monroe and Trish when he kept eyeing the injured woman.  Turning his gaze back to the Twilight, he stated, “I’d like to make you an offer.  How about coming back to my organization?  Everyone there respects your talent.  Even the higher-ups would be pleased to have you back.  And of course, we mean to include Worick, too.  And he can even keep his side job.  At least give it some thought, okay?”

Nic sighed and, like usual, prepared himself to speak.  “Working under your command would be an honor.  However I must decline for now.  My current job has been good to me, and I enjoy the comforts it affords.  S orry.”

Monroe gave him a sly look.  “I see.  That’s too bad.”  He tipped his head and asked, “Since when did the two of you start keeping girls around.  Doesn’t that interfere with your business, Worick?”

Worick fanned his hand.  “Nah, nah.  That one’s all Nic’s.  She cooks, cleans, and she’s good company.  We keep her around for fun.”

Monroe smirked.  “I see.  Be careful.  Pretty faces are always the most dangerous.”


	8. Chapter 8

They carried on through the day, making their rounds and delivering goods.  Some were easy and straight forward.  Others had her giggling at the effort involved.  But she found herself constantly watching Nic, constantly worrying about him and what he was doing.

But then they reached the brothel.  It’s name was Gorgiana’s Pussy.  Quite the title.  As soon as Worick stepped through the door, girls were screaming and oogling all over him.  Trish was carrying the bag of goods and moving away so the whore germs didn’t get all over her.  She supposed she should be nicer.   To her understanding, this is where Worick grew up and he wasn’t so bad. 

She just wished the girls would put more clothes on.

“Worick!  I’ve been so lonely since you haven’t been around!  Got some time, why don’t you stay awhile, Worick?”

Worick put his hands up defensively.  “Okay, I’d loved to stay and play with you lovely ladies, but today’s visit is strictly for business, sorry girls.  Is Big Mama in?”

“Yeah, she’s here, just a sec.”

Trish glanced back when she saw that Nicolas was waiting outside.  He didn’t like this place?  Worick didn’t exactly seem to like it here either.  She supposed there must be a reason  for it.  As if on cue, she started to hear the murmurs and whispers.

“Hey look over there…”

“What’s a tag doing in our alley?  Gross!  Why isn’t Big Mama doing anything about this?”

“Did that son of a bitch show up again?”

“The Handyman guy?”

“Isn’t he the one who killed a man on the street?”

“Hey, Worick, are you hanging out with that Tag again?  Make him go away!  You know you can’t be seen with that kind of guy.  Well, even if you don’t, some other decent man will stick him for you soon enough – “

Trish felt a heat of fury rise up inside of her.  She had just reached out to grab the bitch by her hair when Worick yanked her around, slamming her into the wall.  Worick leaned in close, his words dripping like acid, “If you ever open your whore mouth in front of me again, I swear I’ll rip one more hole right in your fucking crotch, you bitch.”

Trish sighed.  At least he said it.  This wasn’t unusual though.  This is how all of these good for nothing people acted and treated Tags.  They spoke of them and too them like they were monsters.  It wasn’t fair to them, especially when Nic was such a kind soul.  Kinder than any of these bastards.

She stepped back out of the brothel, walking up to him.  Mady was playing in the dirt by his foot, but he gave her a curious look.  Her gaze warmed and he scoffed,  _ Don’t fucking look at me like that. _

_ You’re good at pretending not to care what they say. _

_ I’m not pretending.  I don’t. _

_ I do.  I hate the way they talk.  I hate the things they say.  They don’t –  _

Nic covered her hands.  He lifted them so that she was pulled closer to him.  He signed with his other hand before mussing her hair and stepping towards a large woman when he was called.  Trish lingered there in the alleyway, staring at the image carved into her mind.  The words he’d spoken with his hand.

_ You’re the only one that matters to me _ .

She gripped her hand over her heart.  It was thundering a million miles an hour.  “Nico…”

Trish rolled over, staring at her phone where it sat on the floor.  She had the radio tuned in on it, an announcer reciting the words she knew were soon to come.  The pile of bodies that were found mutilated in an abandoned warehouse.  The same warehouse where she’d been beaten by her own coworkers.

What would this mean for them now?  Where di d  they go from here?  

She nearly jumped when she felt a large, burly arm wrap around her and pulled her back from the edge of the bed and into the comfort of his body.  He pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in softly and signing into her stomach,  _ You seem tense _ .

_ No, no.  Just not wanting to get up and go to work later today. _

_ You should get a different job. _

Trish rolled over onto her back, looking up at the strong man who gazed down at her with such loving eyes.  He may have been deaf, but he was such a beautiful person, always worrying about her, concerning himself over her affairs.

_ If they ever lay a hand on you again, Trish –  _

_ Didn’t you say yesterday that other people don’t matter? _

_ Words won’t kill me.  What those bastards did to you, could. _

Trish sighed and instead of arguing, just curled up closer to the powerful Twilight.  He welcomed her by wrapping his free arm around her tiny waist and holding her close.   She kept her body tucked in close and signed into his chest,  _ I have a selfish request. _

_ What? _

_ I want to stay here… _

Nic let out an audible sigh.  He signed back,  _ It’s dangerous. _

_ I know.  But it’s warm, too. _

Nic wrapped both arms on around her and rolled onto his back, pulling her up onto his chest.  His hands slid down, finding her own and lacing their fingers together.  He carefully said, “You’re… fragile.”

Trish mocked and teased him, “I’m a lot less fragile than you think.  I can hold my own.”  He gave a skeptical look at the cuts and bruises all over her.  She hissed, “This is different!”

He withdrew his hands to sign,  _ Did you let them beat you up or something? _

Trish gave noticeable pause and Nic sat up.   _ You did?  Why the hell? _

Trish looked out the window, trying to avoid his gaze.  She pursed her lips and cautiously signed,  _ I told you… I’m mixed up in some bad business.  I’m not a good person. _

His gaze was suspicious now.   _ What is your actual job? _

Trish offered an even weaker smile than before.   _ Clean up, I guess _ .

“Where did you get food like this?”  Trish asked after Worick set down two large platefuls of assorted food.

“It was a reward from a client of mine.  If I keep getting such benefits, no way I’m quitting being a gigolo.  They’re from the lady who manages that high-class restaurant on 2 nd  street.  She’s still buyin’ my services and she lets me take out orders on the way home.  Making such dishes is not my forte so these are a real life-saver. “

Trish giggled, “So what, you guys don’t cook?”

“Eh not really.”  Worick stated.  “Nicolas tried a few times.  He can’t even cook pasta, doesn’t know the difference between salt and sugar, and every times he holds a kitchen knife he ends up cutting fingers instead of veggies.  No way am I leaving the kitchen in his hands.”  He paused.  “Speaking of which, where is my partner?”

Trish hopped up out of her chair.  “He’s still downstairs working out.  I’ll go get it.”

“Okay.”  Worick sang.  “I’m gonna dig in.”

Trish started to head down the steps when she noticed Mady sitting eerily still on the couch.  She asked her, “What’s wrong twerp?”

She looked down.  “I’m really hungry.  But… I don’t wanna bite…”

Trish sighed and held her hand out, taking Mady’s own in hers and walked her into the bathroom.  Despite the girl’s words, as soon as she placed her palm in front of her mouth, she opened wide and bit in, devouring her blood like she hadn’t eaten in weeks.  Once she was done, she cleaned them up, washed out the wound and wrapped it up.

Downstairs, Nic was in fact still working out.  He was doing sit ups, using the chair as his support.   He was concentrating but his focus slipped when he felt a heavy weight fall on his stomach.  He sighed and glared up at Trish who sat on his torso with a smile on her face.

_ Can I help you? _  He signed.

_ Worick brought home food.  Want some?  Or are you gonna starve? _

_ I’ll eat later.  I was on a roll until this lazy girl sat on me. _

_ I’m just adding to your regimen.  Are you telling me that my tiny amount of weight is preventing you from doing more sit-ups?  Wimp. _

He arched a brow at her as though she were asking a stupid question.  With a coy smirk, he slid his hand under her butt and suddenly lifted her up with one hand.  She gasped in surprise and fell back on the chair.  He stood up and signed,  _ You were saying? _

_ You win, you’re not a wimp.  Just lazy, like me _ .

He glared at her again, but she smiled in return.   Sh e saw a mirror smile start to curl his lips before he turned away.   He informed her that he’d be taking a shower and then join them for lunch.

The three of them had just started digging into their food when the phone went off.  Trying to eat and answer at the same time, Worick whined into the mouth piece, “What do you mean, emergency?  I don’t care!  We just sat down for lunch – Hey, hey, hold on!  Hello!?”  Worick slammed the phone down and groaned.  He turned to Nick, “Hey buddy, we have work to do!”

Nic pointed to his head angrily.   _ My hair is still wet _ .

“And my shirt is wrinkled, so what?”  

Nic groaned.   _ Another pain in the ass… _

Trish leaned her chin in her hands and asked, “Can I come?  I won’t bother, promise.”

Worick looked at Nic as though needing his approval.  Nic gave a clear sign,  _ Don’t leave our sights, got it? _


	9. Chapter 9

“Sorry you had to come with them, little missy.”  Chad stated, handing Trish a cup of coffee.  “I would say I’m sorry I had to bring them in at all, but I let them slide enough as it is.  I gotta keep the big guys up top happy too.”

Trish nodded her head but her gaze was on all the wanted posters that were lining the walls.  Mady was scurrying around in her hold before she yanked free and rushed to the window.  She watched Nicolas through it like a little dog.  Her butt was even wiggling a little.

Chad went inside one of the interrogation rooms and Trish’s gaze went to the TV where they were once again discussing the pile of dead bodies.  They were brought in as suspects for it.

“Erm, Nicolas, are you listening, er… watching?”  The new police recruit asked Nic, seeing that his attention was on the little girl in the window adjacent to the one that went into Worick’s interrogation room.  The little girl would make a face and then he’d make one back, completely ignoring everything he was saying.  The man sighed heavily.

Nicolas looked back at him and shook his head.

Lowering the papers, he tried again, “Please, listen carefully.  I will explain it one more time.  This is about the abandoned corpses on 6 th  street.  Some parts of the victims bodies are…”

Nicolas grumbled before lowering his head, trying to figure out the guys named based on how he’d seen others move their lips.”

“And… can you tell me why we have to be involved in such a mess?  These handcuffs are hurting my feelings.”  Worick teased, his feet up on the table as he was kicked back casually.

Chad held up a picture.  “Because of this.”

“Ugh, what the… there’s barely anything left of them.”

“These bodies were found Sunday.  All of them have abuse marks, fractured bones, damaged internal organs from blunt weapons and – “

“Some of the corpses have heavy damages inflicted by a sharp edged weapon, which makes it hard to identify the ID’s of the victims’ is what the radio says.”  Worick huffed.

“Don’t give me that look.  I don’t have any doubts about you guys, but others will be concerned if I don’t do something.  There aren’t a lot of swords around nowadays and not many other guys can be the bait.”

“So we’re suspects now, huh?”

“Well it’s just as you say.  We’ll have you out of here in no time.  As long as you help me out, Worick.”

“So you’ll release me if I help out?”

“Sure.  Cause it’d take a lot longer for the lab to get the results I’m looking for.  I have high expectations from you Mr. DataStorage.”

“Fine.  As you wish, sir.”  After taking off his cuffs, Worick looked over at the window, laughing when he saw the new guy struggling with Nicolas.  He joked, “When Cody is teased like that, he looks really pathetic.  It also makes you look bad, sicking Nicolas on him.  You know he only pays attention to you.”

Chad sighed, pulling out a cigarette.  “Yeah.  But I’m already 56, dealing with you guys puts too much stress on my body.”

“You’re such an old man.”  Worick cheered gleefully when he was offered a cig as well.

“Shut up.  You two are already past your thirties.”  He huffed, looking through both windows and at the little girl sitting on the sill, watching impatiently.  “On a more serious note…   What is this nonsense with these two girls you’re bringing around with you?  You know damn well that’s not safe.”

“She didn’t have anywhere else to go.”  Worick explained.  “Besides, Nic’s gone and gotten attached to her.”

“Oh yeah?  She looks to be barely over her twenties.  Isn’t she a little young?”

“She’s legal, right?  And a total hottie.  It’s a double win.”

Chad sighed.  “It’s a bad idea, don’t you think?”

Worick sighed.  “Yeah, yeah… I know.  But it’s nice… you know… since Veronica…”   He looked back over when he heard a tapping on the window and instead of Nic’s thirty-some old face, he saw the face of his seventeen year old partner.  He gasped, “When is that poster from?  You still look the same!  That’s crazy, Asian’s don’t age.  You all are cheaters!”

Nic switched for the other poster and Worick squealed, “Awe, look how cute I was back then!”

Chad groaned.  “I think it’s time to switch…”

Trish watched from the window as well as Chad walked into Nic’s interrogation room and the other guy into Worick’s.  She wondered what all was really going down in there, but decided that it was none of her business.  From behind them, a conversation began to take place at the door to the building.

“I need to speak with the director.  It’s urgent.”

“What’s it about?”

“I have valuable information on the Singing Slayer.”

Trish looked over her shoulder at all tall, nerdy looking man in a lab coat.  He wore glasses and had acne all over his face.  He looked like the kind of man who spent hours in radioactive baths.  He had a slight trembling to his body, almost as though a strong gust of wind could break him in half.

Next to her on the table, Mady began to hiss angrily.  She backed up and grabbed Trish’s sleeve.  “Let’s go home.  I wanna go home.”

“What’s gotten into you?  What’s wrong?”

“He’s here!  I don’t wanna be near him.”

“He?  You know him?  How?”

Mady stared up at her in shock.  “You don’t remember?”

Chad was busy scolding Nic when one of his officers came in.  “ – I’m serious.  You guys need to lose the girls.  Bad things are going to happen.  You don’t want that do you?”  He looked over his shoulder and asked, “What’s up?”

“A man just arrived.  He says he has news about the Singing Slayer.  He says his information would help us pin her down.”

Chad’s eyes widened.  “We haven’t gotten a single lead.  This is good.”  He paused, glancing at Nic and then ordering, “You and Worick come, too.  I imagine I’ll need the two of you to bring her down if she’s killing of Twilights this easy.”


	10. Chapter 10

They all sat down in a room.  Worick, Nic, and Chad were on one side of the table, the same side as where Trish leaned against the wall with Mady in her arms.  On the other side of the table was the man and two guards behind him, ready to interfere should he try anything.

He held out his scrawny hand.  “Hello.  I’m Wilder Jaque.  I assume you’re Chief Chad?  And who are these two men?”

“Most likely the ones we’ll use to bring the woman in.  If it is indeed a woman.”

Wilder adjusted his glasses.  “It’s a woman.  No question. ”

Chad arched his brows.  “You know who she is then?  Give us a name!  We’re wasting time.”

“I don’t… you see, I haven’t seen her for fifteen years.  And at that point she went by the name Sixsixsix.”

Chad gave him a strange look before his gaze went to the papers he’d provided the officers about his history.  “You’re not from Ergastulum.  You’re from a district.  And you’re a researcher.  What do you know about the Singing Slayer.  If you’re not giving us an identity, then what are you giving us?”

“Information you need to bring her down.”  He explained.  “You see, I believe she’s an experiment that escaped our facility.  One of two.”

“Ah, so she’s not human.  That explains a lot.”  Worick stated.  “Like how she can take down Twilights.”

Chad scratched his chin.  “What do you have that makes you think this is your experiment besides the strength?  I assume that’s one of your cases.  All else we know is that she has red eyes.”

“And she sings when she fights.”

“So what?”  Worick asked.  “She’s a happy murderer.”

“Wrong.”  Wilder took a deep breath, lacing his fingers together.  “Against government knowledge, we continued the experiments to try and… perfect Twilights so to speak.  Public knowledge says there isn’t a replacement for Celebret.  It’s true that  _ technically _  there’s not.  But there is a cure.”

All of them fell silent at this.

“We haven’t released it because we weren’t able to thoroughly test side effects and tolls on the body.  Our only living test subjects escaped.”

“The two you’re telling us about?”  Chad questioned.  “What does this have to do with singing?”

Wilder crossed his arms, gripping his elbows as he explained.  “I think I need to tell this story from the beginning for you to fully comprehend the situation.  But… I wish to be pardoned for the crimes I’m going to confess to.  Right now, it’s important that we all understand how necessary it is to capture these two women alive.”

“There’s two?”  Chad asked.

“And they’re both girls?”  Worick asked.

“Women for some reason had a higher rate of surviving the tests.”  Wilder looked at Chad, waiting for his agreement to the terms.

Chad groaned.  “I feel I’m going to regret this.  You scientists always have something nasty locked away.  But you’re right.  We want to stop the Tag-Killer.”

Wilder nodded his head.  “Okay.  Well then, here goes.  During the last war, as you all well know, many family perished and there were hundreds if not thousands of orphans left stranded.  I was a part of the department that was on the verge of being shut down from Twilight testing.  I was about to lose my job but we were so close to a break through.  We got… the hidden order to continue our testing in secret and to not divulge our findings to the public without government authorization.  I told them I needed more test subjects.  My team disguised themselves as adoption agencies and just started picking up hundreds of children.  We received 873 children.”

Chad gaped and Worick expressed, “You sick bastards…”

Wilder nodded.  “I know.  I understand your feelings but I placed ridding the Twilight troubles of much higher precedence than those children’s lives.  But, the test subject we’re talking about now; child #666.  She… stood out from the rest from the beginning.  We were told her parents were both murdered but her aunt had already taken her in.  She had four other children to take care of.  My men went to her home and offered to take her off her hands.  She resisted at first but they told her they would compensate her.  They’d give her enough to care for the rest of her kids if they could have the one.  In the end… she agreed and handed over the child.  But the child didn’t want to leave.  She resisted.  At the age of five… she killed three soldiers before we were able to detain her.”

Worick’s cigarette fell from his lips.  “A five year old girl killed three soldiers?  What the hell?  And she wasn’t a Twilight?”

Wilder shook his head.  “If she was, none of the tests would have been successful.  Some people call tag weilders the monsters, but they don’t know.  They don’t know that I’ve seen what is a real monster.  A human being living with dead eyes that have no feeling.  That care for nothing.  That’s what she looked like when they brought her in… covered in blood.  Because of her aggressive nature, she was shackled and locked in a cage.  Her resistance to anything was exceptional.  I ordered that we not use her until we’ve made serious progress.   Her survival rate was the highest.  We had another case similar to hers.   The other one didn’t kill soldiers though.  They found her in an orphanage.  Supposedly she was bullied and her answer was to kill all other kids and the people in charge of her.  Both subjects I kept a close eye on.”

Chad leaned forward.  “I’m hearing a lot of reasons to be pissed at  _ you _  scientist.  I’m waiting for you to get to the details I need.”

“We developed another drug.”  Wilder went on.  “To replace Celebret.  That’s what we were testing in that facility.  We would give it to different kids, but it was usually the same result.  The kids would grow stronger for a while, but they usually died within a couple weeks.  After an accidental immortality success experiment, we switched up gears.”

“Wait what?”  Worick demanded.  “You successfully created an immortal?”

Wilder nodded.  “But not how you think.  It doesn’t… exactly fully work.  This experiment, #57, runs on the new drug we developed.  We call it Valuum.  As long as this child was given substantial doses of this drug, she didn’t age one bit.  She didn’t require food or drink or anything.  She stayed in flawless condition.  We achieved this by mixing this drug more fully in her blood stream.  So finally we had this idea…  to  _ replace _  the blood in ones body.  We had several unsuccessful attempts.  The children kept dying.  But the goal of this drug was to not always be active, because that’s what killed them so quickly, same with Twilights.  The Toxicity is the downfall.  So this blood activates when a certain amount of oxygen enters the bloodstream through resonance.  In otherwords – “

“Singing.”  Worick answered.

Chad straightened up.  “Now we’re getting somewhere.  Our Singing Slayer, you think is your experiment because they’re singing to activate their power, not because they’re having fun.”

Wilder nodded.  “Another side effect, when the drug is activated, the blood glows.  Which would easily turn eyes red.  I witnessed it happen.”

Chad crossed his arms.  “So only two of your experiments lived, but they escaped?”

Wilder nodded.  “After several unsuccessful attempts, I decided to try it on one of our strongest children.  Experiment #665… and #666.  665 was the first successful attempt.  But we weren’t sure that it worked.  She was utterly complacent.  We took her back to her cage and left her there for weeks.  No change in behavior, no strength, nothing.  She just ate in silence every day.  But she didn’t die and there seemed to be no bodily change.  I… considered it somewhat of a success.  So we decided to try again.   I will never forget 666.  The moment she awoke from her transfusion.  I explained to her what we’d done.  Told her how the drug worked and what she was.  She listened quietly and when I finished explaining, she softly asked me  _ so if I sing, I will become strong? _   I told her yes, but could never have prepared myself for what was to come.

She opened her mouth and began to sing twinkle twinkle little star.  She sang it, while she slaughtered every man in the room, covered in blood.  I ran away as fast as I could and like a coward, I hid in a far back room.  She broke everything, releasing chemicals into the air and then lighting a fire.  I was able to escape through an emergency exit.  She stormed the building but released only one experiment.  One that I’d been informed she’d befriended during her time there.  #57, the surviving immortal.  There wasn’t a single person I could turn to because no one was supposed to know about the compound.  I had hoped… in my deepest heart that after a short period of time, she’d succumb to death like all the other experiments.  However, a terrible fear lingered inside of me.  665’s body had never been found.  Every other one was located.  Then, when I heard about the Tag-Killer and her fighting style.  I knew.  I just knew that it was 666.  So that’s what I’m telling you now.  That creature out there killing your Twilights is a monster unlike anything you’ve ever seen!  But she lived!  I cannot allow you guys to kill that beast.  I need it captured and alive and brought back to – “

Nicolas slammed his hand on the table, silencing Wilder immediately.  He began to sign quickly and angrily and Wilder looked at the other two.  “I – I don’t know sign language.  I don’t understand.”

Worick’s eyes narrowed.  “I agree with my partner here.  You have some nerve, after the story you just told us, calling that woman the monster after what you did to her.  You probably wonder why she turned out like she did?  That ignorant of you.  You ruined that poor girls life.  Now she’s hunting for vengeance and I can’t say I blame her.”

Wilder looked at the tag around Nic’s neck and quickly stated, “She’s killing your kind and you’re siding with her?”

Chad huffed.  “There’s a part of your story that doesn’t make sense.  We’re still missing a motive.”

“A motive?  She’s designed to kill!”

“She’s free.”  Chad corrected.   “She’s free and if anything, I’d think she’d be killing humans, not Twilights.  Explain that part to me.”

“She’ll kill anything – “

Nic kept signing. Worick translated.  “But she’s not.  She hasn’t harmed a single human.  There’s something else going on this story.  What does she have against Twilights?  If anything, we should catch her and sick her on  - Nic, you can’t say that!”

Chad looked at Wilder and stated, “I have no doubts that you’re absolutely correct.  This woman sounds like your missing hostage.  I agree we should find her and bring her in alive.  I don’t want anyone to kill her but we need her off the streets.”  Chad looked at Nic and Worick.  “Here that boys.  Those are your orders.”

Nic nodded and Worick gave a thumbs up.  “Loud and clear.”

“What if you can’t catch her alive?  What if you have to kill her?  Will you?”

They all looked at Trish when she spoke up.  “And what about the other girl?  She hasn’t done anything wrong?”

Chad tipped his head.  “I hope it doesn’t come down to that, but public safety comes first.  If we can’t catch her alive, then we have no choice but to kill her.”

“No way, sorry boss.”  Worick corrected.  “I’m not bringing that girl in dead.  I want to talk to her and get her side of the story first.  I’m sure she’s got her own story to tell.”

“And she’ll tell it while ripping out your intestines.”  Wilder explained.  “If you can’t catch her alive, don’t kill her.  I have my own back up plan.”

Chad glared at him.  “You don’t give orders here, Scientist.”

“Whatever you do… just find one of them before they find each other.  If you value your precious city.”


	11. Chapter 11

Worick sighed, leaning against the wall as he smoked.  They were right outside the station now.  He put out his cig and stated, “I don’t know what to think about that Singing Slayer now.  I mean, it’s crappy that she’s killing off all these Twilights for some reason but… I can’t help but feel for the poor girl.”

“Why?”  Trish asked bitterly.

Worick and Nic gave her curious looks.  Worick asked, “You mean, you don’t?  Not at all?  You didn’t strike me as one to have a pampered childhood so I just assumed you’d relate to her is all.  I do, and I know Nic does.  Kids lash out when they’re wronged.  Probably no one’s taught her otherwise.”

“So you think there’s justification in this killing she’s doing?”

“Nah nah.  I wouldn’t go that far.  I would never say what she’s doing is okay – “ Nic was shaking his head as well. “ – but I’m saying it can be forgiven if she’s a good enough person.  Maybe a friendly face and stern talking to is just what she needs to get on the right track.”

Before Worick could say anything else, Chad stepped out.  “Hey, Handymen.  You got a job.  Danny just called, said that he needs you to help him out.  Corsica sent some party to welcome them downtown.  Go clean up his mess, okay?  Then get to work on your new case.”

Worick nodded and after Chad went back inside, he scolded Trish.  “You should head back to the shop.”

Trish shook her head.  “I’ll go with you guys.”

Worick huffed.  “Didn’t you hear?  We’re going to a friggen warzone.  Go back.”

Trish huffed.  “I’d rather not go alone, okay?”

Worick and Nic exchanged a look before Nic signed,  _ Stay back and away from anyone you don’t recognize.  Watch out for stray gunfire _ .

Trish rolled her eyes.  “Yes mom.”

When they arrived, Worick and Nic casually walked up to a man in a white suit.  He had a pleasant smile and they all exchanged greetings like there wasn’t gunfire going in the alley next to them.  But when her own gaze fell upon the man, her hands clenched at her hips.

Worick grinned, “Danny my man.  Sounds like you got yourself trouble.  The clean up crew is here!”

Danny looked right past them and at Trish.  His expression didn’t change before he laughed, “Oh sorry, did I interrupt your babysitting job?”

Worick gasped.  “Baby what?  We’re not babysitting!”

“Oh, so the five year old can fight then?  My bad!”

Worick sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  “Laugh it up while we came here to save your ass.” He glanced over, seeing Nic already drawing his sword.  Worick pulled his gun out and stated, “I’m gonna go do some recon.  You wait here and let Nic handle the rest, okay?  And while you’re hiding and keep safe, keep an eye on the girls alright?”

At the same time Worick back-tracked, Nic ran around the corner into the alley filled with gunfire.  Trish gasped, “Wait!”  But they were both gone already.

Trish stood there, awkwardly in silence with Danny while the sounds of battle echoed around them.  Mady clung to her shoulders.  She inched by, peeking around the corner, hearing the gunfire was starting to slow.  Nic was a fast worker.

“Still hanging with the Handymen I see.  And you even brought your cutie little sister with you this time.”  Danny chuckled.  “How convenient.”

Mady hissed at him.

“Spunky as always, huh, kiddo?”  Danny teased.  He put his hand on Trish’s head.  “Though this does serve as perfect reminder for you to remember who and what you are.  Don’t you think it’s time you stop playing house?”

Trish narrowed her eyes, glaring at him through the corner of her eye.  “Is that an order, sir?”

“No no.  You’re not on the clock.  No orders right now.”  Danny stated.  He raised his gun pressing it to her back.  “I just wanted to remind you… that in one split second, I could.”

Trish yanked away from him.  “That’s enough.  I won’t be bullied by you.”

“What?  But that’s what you’re good at.”  He kept his gun aimed on her.  “I’m guess they don’t know yet.  Should I tell them?  What would you do about it?  Kill me?  And then watch as my men tear your sister apart limb by limb.”

“Stop it!” Trish screamed, gasping when the crack of a bullet made her ears pop and ring and she closed her eyes tight.  She felt a warm heat at the top of her cheek and then a small line of blood ran down the side of her face.

Danny narrowed his eyes.  “You don’t give the orders.  I do.  You’re not on the clock right now, so I won’t tell you what you should or shouldn’t do.  But I recommend you start making wise life-choices.  And that includes getting away from those handymen.”  He paused.  “Heard you had a thing for the deaf tag.”

Trish’s eyes slowly widened as he finished, “ **_ It’d be a real shame if something bad happened to him just like your aunt _ ** .”

Nic looked over when a couple men at the intersection of the alleyways screamed and dropped in a pool of blood.  Behind them was a small child with a couple bloodied knives in his hands and a tag around his neck.  Nicolas narrowed his eyes.  Another Twilight.  Figures.

As the other Twilight charged, he took down, one by one every soldier in his way.  Before long, he left a trail of blood and broken bodies.  Nic finished off his pill bottle before running towards him, meeting him halfway and meeting his sword with the new Twilight’s thick dagger.

Danny and the girls walked up to the other men who were looking at Nic and the Twilight engaging.  Danny chuckled, “Bet this is the first time you guys have seen anyone of these high of ranks duking it out.  This death match will be interesting.”  He pulled cash out of his pocket.  “By the way, who do you boys wanna bet on?  Trish, you wanna join in?”

Trish snarled, “I want nothing to do with your despicable affairs your wretched man.”

The guy with the crew cut laughed.  “Oh wow what a tongue.  It’s all in good fun.  He doesn’t mean anything by it.”

“What are you betting on?”  The other man, clearly a new guy, asked, “Boss, what are you talking about?  We’re talking about that tagged!?  He’s on a level as high as Nic!  We should help him!”

“I agree.”  Trish stated.

“Bullets won’t do anything.”  Danny explained.  “It’ll just get in their way.  Who are you betting on, Miles?”

“But you…” Ian continued.

Miles answered, “I’m betting on the Handyman.  It’s obvious Nic won’t lose to anyone.  I’d pay to see him and that Tag-Killer go at it though.”  He looked at one of the other guys.  “You Diego?”

“Mines on the midget.”  Diego answered.

Danny and Miles both stated, “Which midget?  They both are.”

Trish looked over, noticing that the one called Delico was staring at Nic and the new Twilight as they fought.  His eyes were filled with awe and wonder.  Trish stepped around Danny and to where she could have a better view.  As it was, they looked as evenly matched as their A/0 tags insinuated.  This would be a grueling match.

Danny sighed.  “It’s sure been a long time since a single Twilight foolishly tried to destroy us all by himself.  He was only 14 years old.  C/3 was carved on his tag.  Certainly it was not the first Twilight attack.  We were able to deal with that little of trouble on our own.  Besides, we used to employ a B/2 and a B/0 during those times.  WE had an advantage in every aspect but…That comfort turned against us.”

Miles nodded and chimed in, “That was a big mistake.  As a result of that invasion, only I and the Boss were able to escape with just a bite in the ass.  Almost everyone except a few followers who were luckily out of work that day, spent a very long time in bed thanks to that violent brat.  We somehow managed to hold him down.  Unfortunately half of the residence was annihilated while we were struck with terror.  Funny story as to why he attacked us.  It was to kill me or steal anything…”

As Danny spoke, Worick walked up and finished, “It was because some foolish underling from Monroe’s family beat up his friend.  All because he stole that underling’s wife from him so he made things even.”

Trish blinked.  So that Twilight back then was Nic?  She looked up at where he was fighting.  In fights he seemed somewhat aggressive but she just couldn’t see him being a mass killer like that.  It just didn’t seem like him.

Danny chuckled, “Thanks for your hard work, Worick.  Guess good ol’ chad is probably furious right now.”

“I suppose you noticed that all of them were youngsters.”  Worick stated.  “So this time, most likely they attacked of their own will.  Higher ups don’t know anything about it.  One thing does stand out though…”  Worick’s voice drifted as he looked up at the  other Twilight.

Trish turned her attention back to the fighting tags in time to see the boy throw his jacket up and block Nic’s view.  It was distracting enough that he threw a few knives, several of which nailed Nic’s limbs.  Trish’s eyes widened and she felt her hand move towards her hip.  No.  No no, she had to keep control.  She had to stay down.  If she moved now… it was all over.  All of it.  Her hand reached up and squeezed Mady’s arm.  She whispered, “I won’t let you die.”

Mady trembled, pressing her face into her hair.  “I want a home… and I want to go there.”

“I know, Mady… I know.  I’m trying.”  Trish confessed.

Nic stumbled back, his body wobbling from the strikes.  He flexed his hand, glaring at it as though it wasn’t doing what it was supposed to.  Then she realized that the brat had probably hit nerves.  At this rate, Nic wouldn’t hold his own much longer.

The brat chuckled, “We’ll continue this later.  So just stare there for a while.  I’m going to go take that bastard’s head!”  In a flash he started darting through the alley’s right towards Danny.

“Look out!”  Delico shouted.

Danny stood his ground, his gaze shifting to the red-head in front of him.

Worick’s eyes widened when he realized the girl wasn’t moving.  He shouted, “Trish, move!”

Nic’s eyes widened when he saw Trish in the line of fire.  His grip tightened on his sword as he gave chase, but he wasn’t as fast as the brat.  He wouldn’t get there in time.  He was going to lose her, too.

Worick ran forward, to try and intercept, but he knew that it was hopeless.  It was already a lost cause.  The brat shouted, “Move girl, or I’ll go through you.”

Trish tipped her head up, her dark gaze on the Twilight raising his knives.  Her voice was dark and menacing.  “ _ I am not in the mood today. _ ”

Her eyes were glowing red.


	12. Chapter 12

Trish reached up as he swing his wrist out, grabbing it in her hand and twisting hard and fast so the knives fell uselessly to the ground.  In the same move, she reached her other hand out, hitting him in the jaw and spinning his body side ways and right into the brick wall.

The brat recovered quickly.  “The fuck was that, you – “  His eyes widened as he looked up into the swirling pools of red malice and death.  It sent genuine fear through his body but he could do nothing before Nic kicked him away from Trish and the others and then gave chase.

Worick stared at Trish in surprise.  “Whoa, who taught you how to fight like that?  You’re good!  That was a Twilight you just knocked silly!”

Trish rubbed the back of her head.  “My older sister instinct comes out every now and then when I think Mady’s in trouble.  I just kind of move without thinking.”

“Don’t let that elude you.   That is the most valuable instinct one could ever have.”  He looked back as Nic was thrown into a pile of trash.  Trish followed him as they hurried over to check on him.  Worick immediately started to jest, “Hey Mr. Trashy.  Stop sleeping and get up.  The midget is coming – hey!  That’s my shirt isn’t it?  Do you know how expensive that – “  He gasped when he was kicked back just as the boy came tearing through the window.  He kept going, making his way up to the rooftop.

When Nicolas got on up, Trish could see clearly that his own blood was all over him.  His injuries were even worse than they looked.  But he was moving like he wasn’t hurting at all.  He glared at Trish though and angrily signed,  _ I told you to stay out of the line of fire, did I not? _

Trish growled and signed back,  _ You’re going to bleed to death, moron.  Stop snapping at me _ .

Worick watched him take right back off after the kid and he groaned.  “That bastard.  He must have overdosed again.”

“On celebret?”  Trish asked, her gaze following after Nic worriedly.  Again she had to stop her hand from going to her hip.

Worick watched her and sighed.  Shit.  Now he’s worrying the girl.  I’ve gotta stop him.  He stood up.  “I need to tell the others to contact Paul Klee guild.  That tagged kid’s name is Doug.  He’s from that guild, not Corsica’s.  If he gets killed, we’re all in trouble.  I’m going to go inform the others.  You stay right here and away from danger, got it?”

Trish nodded – a lie.

Once Worick was out of sight, she bolted the other direction, after Nic and Doug.  He was bleeding bad.  Even if he won, he was in serious trouble.  She had to put a stop to this.  Mady looked down at her.  “Are you going to break the rules?”

“I think so.”  Trish answered.  When she reached them, the boy was talking, “What the hell is wrong with you?  Don’t you follow the three principals?  You do this shit every time? ”

Trish narrowed her eyes.  If he overdosed frequently… then his life span would…  “…Nico…”  All the more reason she had to stop this now.

The boy tried again, “Hey can you hear me?  What about the three laws?  I – “

Nic was suddenly behind him, his sword already in the process of swinging.  The boy barely got his own knife up in time but Nic hit it several times full force before the blade shattered and he was backed into a wall.  Nic grinned, the end of the battle in sight.

Mady frowned.  “Another dead Twilight.”

But his swinging sword met with nothing but the concrete wall.  They all looked over to see a red-headed woman holding Doug.  She was a flustered little thing and stated, “Di-did you forget that fighting conflicts with the three laws?  Stop this immediately!”

“Ginger!”  Doug shouted.

But despite her words, Nic kept walking towards her, turning his sword to attack again.  Trish started to step out but Worick tackled him from behind and slammed his face into the ground, twisting his arm with the sword up high.  Worick snarled, “Nicolas, she’s here.  Time to stop.  That’s an order.”

Slowly, Nic gave up and dropped his sword.

Trish looked up as said woman stepped out.  “Aricle one:  Twilights must never intentionally hurt humans.  Destroying the overall balance by disregarding this rule is forbidden.  Article two:  Twilight’s must obey orders directed to them by humans.  However, orders that conflict with article one are exceptions.  Article three:  IF the situation does not conflict with articles one and two, a twilight must defend oneself.  This has been taught since childhood.  We Twilights have a risky situation.  When not obeyed, everybody will be troubled.  In addition, I’m forced ot clean up everyone’s mess around the city.  Do you know how annoying that is?”

This woman that Trish recognized.  Gina.  One of the four heads.

Doug groaned, “Why’d you come, Gina?  I can take care of him myself – “  Before he could finish talking, he was shot point blank with a gun in her hand. 

Gina continued to explain, “Daniel Monroe is the foundation of the three laws which ensure the Twilight’s protection.  Killing him will destroy the balance of Ergastulum.  I said this before, didn’t I?  You ignorant fool.”  She shot Doug several more times.

Worick gasped, “Paul Klee…  You’re over reacting.”

Without even looking, she turned her gun, shooting a bullet right past Worick and into Nic who had just stood up.  The impact sent him into the wall where he slid down.  Trish would have lost herself except she knew what kind of bullets Gina used against Twilights.  They were in no danger of death.  Unless they didn’t get Nic’s bleeding stopped.

Nic struggled to slowly get up, but when Trish saw that she was walking towards him, she decided it was time to step in.  In a moment she was between Gina and Nic, her hands hovering over her hips as she waited for the woman to speak.

Gina blinked.  “Oh what a surprise.”

Worick hissed, “Trish, what are you doing?  Get out of here, this doesn’t – “

“I thought you were getting out of here, T?”  Gina asked, standing up straight.

Worick looked at them in shock.  “What?  You two know each other?  How?”

Trish ignored his question.  “Got stopped on my way out.  Now I’ve been sucked into some other business.  I’m a working girl now.”

“Better than the mooch you were, you lazy good for nothing.”  Gina taunted, but her gaze turned serious.  “It’s bad news you’re still around though.  This town is trouble enough without you stirring the pot.”

“Believe me, I know.”  Trish stated.

Gina glanced between her, Worick, and Nic before rubbing her chin.  “I’m guessing they don’t know, right?”

“Nah.  You know I’m not a talker.”

“You hanging out with the handymen scares me.  At least keep them in line, alright?”

“Yes maam.”  Trish agreed.

Gina sighed and turned to walk off but stopped and asked over her shoulder.  “By the way, who’s your employer?”

Worick and Nic both looked up at this question, but Trish sighed, the wind catching her and blowing her bangs into her face.  She answered honestly, “That’s my personal secret.  Don’t think you’re ready to know yet.”

“I had a feeling.  So it’s gotten that bad.”  Gina sighed.  “I guess I’ll find out soon though.  I’d suggest you continue working your way out of Ergastulum.  I tried getting you out without anyone finding you, but it didn’t work out.  You’re on your own now though.  Good luck.”

Once she walked off, Ginger followed, but let Doug on the ground.  It began to drizzle rain at the same time she heard Nic collapse behind her.  She turned, but Worick already rushed over to him to get him back on his feet.  He looked up at Trish and asked, “How do you get away talking to Gina like that?  She’d put a bullet through anyone else.”

Trish rubbed the back of her head.  “She and I go way back.   Besides, you’re a guy and she’s friendlier to girls.  Especially big boobed girls.”

Worick stared right at her chest.  “That explains a lot.”

Trish kicked Worick in the face but when he dropped Nic as he fell, she gasped, “I’m sorry Nic!”  She knelt down and started to lift him up.

Worick held his hand out.  “Hey careful, he’s heav - …”  He watched as Trish lifted him up with ease.  “What the hell…  Just… how strong are you?”   He paused, watching as she started to walk.  The tiniest of thoughts began to slip into his head.  She was ridiculously strong, but you would never be able to tell at first glance.  And she threw that Twilight so easily.  Could she…

“Hey Worick?  Will you grab Mady and the dweeby Twilight?”

No.  There was just no way.

The building was quiet except for Worick talking on the phone for the longest time.  Trish sat in a chair beside Nic’s bed.  Nina had already patched up all of his wounds and he looked to make a full recovery with no issues.   A small smile curved her lips when Nina patted his head and when her gaze moved on to Mady who was curled up on the edge of his bed.

Worick stepped in, drawing the curtain and looking at them.  He sighed, “Look at all you girls worrying over him.”  He mussed his hair and asked, “So, Trish, am I safe to assume you’ll be staying here tonight?”

“I have work.”  Trish stated absently.  “I have to go.”

Worick paused.  He tapped his cheek and asked, “Where’d you get the stray bullet wound from?”

Trish looked up at him, but her blank eyes betrayed nothing.

Worick stated, “When you get back from work in the morning, I’d… like to chat with you.”

“Should I start looking for a new place to stay?”

“Oh no.  I couldn’t kick you out if I wanted to.  Nic’s obviously too attached.  I just… have a few questions.  I wanna know more details about your job.”

“Why?”

“How many times have you stopped here before coming home to patch up wounds?”

When Trish remained silent, he stated, “That’s why.  Be careful.  Do you want me to take Mady back with me?”

“Yes please.  I don’t want her to bother Nina.”

He nodded and scooped the little girl up.  She rolled over in his hold and curled right back up, falling immediately asleep.

After a bit, Trish stood up.  Worick was gone and Nina was asleep.  She sat on the edge of Nic’s bed and ran her hand through his hair.  She kissed his forehead softly before standing up and taking her leave.


	13. Chapter 13

“ _ Why don’t you fix me?  I can’t help myself, why don’t you fix me?  You know I’m fading still…  I have tried to be better inside, we both know how it kills.  I’ve tried to heal myself so many times, but we both know that I’m still ill.  I’ll be the mess… you be the medicine…  I’ll be the mess… you play the medicine.  And you know how I try  _ **_ fight to survive… my hands are bloody from holding myself too tight… you know how it hurts… _ ** _ you know what the pain will be worth… _

_ …every scar one day will heal… _

_ …every tear one day will dry… _

_ Every scar one day will heal _

_ Every tear one day will dry… _

**_ Why don’t you fix me!?  I can’t help myself! _ **

**_ Why don’t you fix me!?  You know I’m fading still…! _ ** _ ” _

Trish gasped when she was blind sided by a kick.  She had been sitting on the edge of a building roof top, her knees curled up to her chest.  Her arms had been locked around her knees, holding them to her face as she sang into the night.

The man who kicked her scoffed.  “We’re not paying you to sit around and sing yourself to sleep you little cunt.  Get up and do your damn job.”

Trish wiped the blood from her nose and face.  She didn’t respond to the irrational man.  The glowing of her eyes subsided.  But the guy walked right back up to her.  A few other men were there, but they were just standing and watching as they snickered.  The guy kicked Trish several more times before grabbing her hair and lifting her up.  “Got nothing to say you stupid whore?  Be lucky that this is your only job and we don’t make you sell yourself while you’re being useless during the day.  You don’t get to be useless at night, too!  Now go kill some fucking Twilights.”

“There’s none on the list.”  Trish responded.

The guys eyes widened in disbelief.  “Did you just fucking talk back?  Who said you could talking fucking back?  Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, cunt!”

Trish backed away, folding her knees below her and dipping her torso.  “I apologize for my rudeness.”

“If there’s no Twilight on Boss’s list, then go find any of them.  There’s a million little Twilight brats.  Chop their heads off.  I don’t give a fuck, just don’t waste our time.  If you do, then we’ll just go find your rat little sister from those Handymen and cut her up for you.  She’s technically a Twilight right?  I didn’t listen when the boss told us your story.”  He scratched his chin.  “Speaking of, you haven’t kill that midget Asian deaf faggot, yet, right?  Kill him and – “

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before Trish’s blade slashed right through his neck, slicing his head clean off.  The blood sprayed up her arm and across her face.  The other two men immediately began shooting but she caught most of the bullets, her eyes glowing bright red.

“ _ Another day… another waste of my heart… it only beats when it wants to.  Another step… and I’ve learned to hold my breath… still scared to want you… _ ”

The man in the shadow threw his glass at Trish and it cut the side of her face open, but she turned her head, her lips pursed.  Acidic wine poured across her wounds and into her mouth while he screamed at her, “You killed five of my men and not a single Twilight!?  Are you opposing me now!?  Do you hate your sister now!?  You want me to kill her?”

“N-No…”  Trish mumbled.

“Did I say you could speak back to me!?  What happens if I burn your lips together and you can’t sing any more!  If you don’t want that to happen, then start fucking following orders!”  He breathed in deep.  “Someone punish her and send her on her way, I can’t keep looking at this.  I have a location where several Twilights are in hiding.  Clear it out and then go back to hiding with your handy men.  Next time, I’ll chop off your sister’s hands as a warning, got it?”

Trish trembled where she stood.

The man snarled, “Answer me you ignorant bitch!  Yes or no!?”

“Y-yes!”  Trish answered, gasping when one of the men grabbed her and yanked her back by her hair.  Another of them grabbed an iron rod from one of the ovens.  The tip was so hot it glowed orange.  Her body trembled, but she was used to pain.  The only thing that terrified her was  the thought of them doing this to her sister.  Everything else she could endure, except that.  When she closed her eyes, she saw Nic in the hospital bed, oh so close to death.  She gasped, her eyes opening just as the hot iron rod stuck into the side of her face, jaw and neck.

She screamed in pain.

Perhaps… there were two things she couldn’t handle now, instead of just one.   _ Nicolas… _

Trish pushed open the front door, blood dripping down the side of her face.  The burn wasn’t deep, but the injury was bleeding profusely down the side of her body.  Unlike most blood, though, it was deeper in color, the Valuum mixing with it to create a more intense red.  The first woman who saw her gasped, “My heavens, young lady, are you okay?”

She rushed up to her and grabbed a blanket from the couch .  She pressed it to Trish’s face.  “What on earth happened to you?  Did the normal hurt you?”

“I’m… not a Twilight.”  Trish whispered.

“But with those injuries…”  The woman looked down, seeing the torn clothes, bullet holes, cuts and scrapes.  She was in bad shape.  But when she looked down, a rattling caught her ears.  D/4.  No.  God no.  What a sweet old woman.

Tears raced down her cheeks, joining the blood.  She looked around the room, several tags were all there, some varying in rank but none over a C.  They didn’t stand a chance.  She gripped the woman’s shoulder and pushed her caring hand away.  “I’m sorry.   I’m so sorry.  I… want to die.  I just want to die, but I can’t.  They’ll kill my sister.  So… I’m sorry.  I’ll make it painless.”

“What are you saying – “  The woman gasped as Trish’s blade pierced right through her heart, clean, sharp, fast.  Trish reached up and closed the woman’s eyes as the families taking refuge began to scream and panic and run around.  She placed the woman down.

“ _ Now come one, come all to this tragic affair.  Wipe off that makeup what’s in is despite.  So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot, you might wake up and notice you’re someone you’re not.   _

_ If you look in the mirror and don’t like what you see, you can find out first hand what it’s like to be me.  So gather ‘round piggies and kiss this goodbye, I’d encourage your smiles, I’ll expect you won’t cry!” _

By the time she was done, the building was filled with probably twenty bodies, the walls and furniture, counters and roof, all of it was drenched in blood.  Trish looked down at her hands, covered in blood, before pressing them to her face and screaming into them.

Worick sighed as he walked in, Mady immediately jumping out of his arms when he saw that Nic was awake on his bed.  She squealed, “Do you feel better!?”

Nic smiled and mussed her hair while Worick dropped down into a chair beside the bed.  “G’morning partner.  Bout time you roused.”

Nic signed,  _ Where’s Trish? _

Worick rolled his eyes.  “Jeez.  All you think about is your girlfriend anymore.  She had to work last night.”

_ You let her go?  Why? _

“What?  Let her?  Why?  I’m not in charge of her!”  Worick hissed.  “I didn’t know that was part of my babysitting gig.  Which we’ve already gotten heat for.”  He sighed.  “She’s worked that job a long time.  I’m sure she’s fine.”  He paused and mumbled, “She was… acting a little weird last night.  But we don’t have time to worry about that stuff.  As soon as you’re healed up, we gotta start on the Singing Slayer case.  I don’t want to risk that doctor finding the girl first.”  Nic nodded.

Nina left the two men to talk and walked into the front office, picking things up when she heard the bell for the front door.  She turned and sang, “Good morning, how can I – “ Nina resisted a scream but Trish reached her bloodied hand out and covered her mouth.

“Please don’t… don’t tell them I’m here.  They can’t see.”

Nina’s eyes were watering.  “My god, your face… your… covered in blood… what did…  What did they do to you, Trish?”

“I… disobeyed orders.”  Trish stated, collapsing against the wall near the door.  Tears were running down her face.  “Will you patch me up… and then… do me a favor?  Will you give Worick and Nic a message for me?”

Nina reached a cloth up and started wiping blood away from the burn on her face.  “They’re right over there, tell them whatever you need to.”

“I told you, I don’t want them to see.  They’ve done enough for me.”  Trish confessed.  “They don’t even know… how terrible of a person I am…”

Mady wiggled her nose.  “I smell food…”

Worick gave her an odd look.  “What?  I don’t smell anything.”

Nic signed,  _ I don’t smell food.  But I smell a strong scent.  I don’t recognize it though. _

“Well this is a hospital partner.  I’ll go find Nina.  Maybe she’s doing something.”  Worick stated.  He walked out of the room pausing when he heard Nina’s voice.

“You’re not a bad person.  Whatever you did, I’m sure it’s not a big deal.  You just need to focus on healing, okay?”

Worick looked around the corner and his eyes widened at Nina and the bloody mess in front of her.  He gasped, “Jesus Christ, Trish, what the hell!?”

Trish turned sharply away as Worick rushed over to them.  She ripped away, causing Nina to mess up a stitch on her shoulder.  Trish screamed, “Don’t look at me!  Don’t come near me!”

“What the hell is with this all of a sudden.  Who the hell did this to you?”

“I can’t… tell you.”  Trish whispered, her face covered by her hands.  “Please… don’t.  Just pretend you didn’t see.  I don’t want to burden you anymore.”

“You’re not a burden now answer my – “  Worick stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He looked back to see Nic’s wide eyes on Trish.  Nina looked back at the Twilight, but he seemed to be in a state of horror.  He slowly, stiff as a board, knelt down in front of her.  He reached up, taking her wrist and trying to remove her hand from her face.  She resisted.

He slowly ordered, “Let me… see…”

Ever so slowly, Trish loosened and he pulled her hands back.  Worick gasped audibly.  “Christ.  They wrote ‘killer’ on your face?  Why the fuck?”

“You know why.”  Trish whispered.  “I know you do…”

Nina scooted back as the three of them exchanged looks.  Worick knelt down as well.  Finally he said, “I’m not going to assume.  You have to explain yourself to us.”

“Whatever it is they call me.  That’s what I am.   _ I’m  _ the  _ Tag-Killer _  the  _ Singing Slayer _ … whatever it is… it’s… me…”

Nina gasped.  “What?  Y-you’re the one…?”

Worick demanded, “Then why?  You’re strong enough to kill Twilights, why are you doing what they say?”

“Because I don’t care what they do to me…”  Trish whimpered through the tears.  “They know about Mady…They’ve threatened multiple times to go after her.  If I don’t follow their rules, they’re going to hunt her down and kill her.  She’s the only history I know.  I can’t… let her die.  I’ve protected her this long.”

Worick stated, “If you want us to do anything about it, you have to tell us who ‘they’ is.”

“I don’t!”  Trish shouted at them.  “I can’t give you that information because I don’t want you involved!  I don’t want you two to die either!”   She looked down and whispered, “I’m not the only strong one in their employ.  That pile of Twilights wasn’t my doing.  It was supposed to be… but that was the day I was injured and was late.  They found someone else just as capable as me and let me off the hook.  You two are strong, but… I’m sorry.  I don’t want you involved.”

“And see, this is exactly why I didn’t believe that you’re a killer.”  Worick stated.  “But none of that matters now.  Nina has plenty of beds.  Rest here for the day and we’ll decide how to – “

“No.”  Trish argued.  “I’m going back as soon as Nina’s done stitching me up.  I’ve caused you enough trouble and I know it’s too much to ask for, but will you guys keep watching after Mady?  She really likes – “

At the same time both guys shook their heads.  Worick explained, “She’s your kid, your problem.  So you have to stay alive to take care of her.  But seriously, Trish, I don’t get it.  Why didn’t you just kill the people threatening your sister instead of all these other people you don’t want to kill?”

“Because of who it is.”  Trish stated.

_ Who is it? _

“I can’t… I really can’t tell you… If one day you find out… you’ll understand…”  Trish stated.  “But just please… don’t get mixed up.  Just protect Mady.”

Worick stated, “I won’t protect her if you die.  So you best stay alive one way or another.”


	14. Chapter 14

Trish was all patched up, but she ignored Nina’s multiple complaints about her not staying in bed.  She was a fast healer.  She wasn’t like others.  Not even Twilights.  She made her way through the patient beds until she found Nicolas’.  He was sitting with his back against the wall and shirt off.  His sword was wrapped up in his hold.  He looked up at her and signed,  _ How are you feeling _ ?

_ Probably better than you. _

_ That’s not nice. _

_ I heal fast. _   She sat down on the furthest edge of the bed, her grip tight on the sheets and unable to look him right in the eye.  She busied herself looking around the room.  She slowly signed,  _ So… you haven’t told me… your thoughts… _

He signed back,  _ Why are you sitting way over there?  Are you mad at me? _

_ What?  Of course not.  I just thought –  _

_ Nothing’s changed, you know.  We both had our suspicions for a while.  All you did was confirm. _

_ Then why did you let me stay with you? _

_ You clearly had no intention of killing me. _

_ How do you know I had no secret agenda to kill you later or something? _

_ Because you’re a terrible liar.  All you were to me was some stupid girl that couldn’t afford a place to live. _

Nic winced when he punched right in one of his injuries.

_ This stupid girl will kick your ass!  Don’t be so honest! _

_ I can’t help it.  Guess I’m a bad liar too. _

_ So… it really doesn’t matter to you… what I’ve done? _

_ You think you’re the only one with skeletons?  I’ve done things that make your little killing spree look like childs play.  I understand you.  And how you’re feeling.   Just as I think you understand how I feel. _

Trish scooted around on the bed, facing him now.   _ I don’t think that’s true.  I don’t think you understand how I feel at all. _

_ Oh yeah?  Hows that? _

_ Because Nico, I’ve… fallen in love with you… _

There was a pause as he looked at her face instead of her hands.  She couldn’t help that she was drawn into that same, empty gaze that she had seen staring back at her in her reflections before.  A person who had to hide everything for what they truly wanted.  A person who learned to pretend to feel nothing to survive.  He signed slowly,  _ Believe me… I understand more than you realize. _

Trish’s eyes widened, immediately understanding what his words meant.  It caused her cheeks to flush.   _ I’m a killer, too, Trish.  I will never judge you for something like that.  We do what we must to protect what is most precious to us.  And right now… I need to protect you from whoever did that to your face, but you won’t tell me _ .

_ Even if I did, there’s nothing you could do about it. _

_ Watch me. _

“Nico.”  Trish hushed, climbing further up on the bed.  He set his sword aside and opened his arms.  Without any resistance, she climbed up into them, being careful of his injuries and relaxed against his hard, very well toned body.  Without his shirt, she could feel every hard dip and grove, every bump and roll of muscle as she nestled her soft, fragile body into his.  Everyone teased him for being short, but he felt all encompassing when she was like this.  She nuzzled in and he rested his face against the top of her head.   She turned her lips to his skin so he could feel her words.  “I don’t want to lose you either.  Anything else in this world could happen and I’d be fine, but I can’t lose you or Mady.”

He squeezed her softly and struggled, speaking, “You don’t… have to kill no more.  We won’t let… harm come to her…  You can stop… now… okay?”

Trish gritted her teeth, resisting tears.  The words she wanted to hear her whole life.  She didn’t have to be a monster anymore.  She could stop killing.  “Nico… thank you…”

“In… exchange.  Always stay with… me, okay?  Always… at my side.  I’ll protect you both…”

“Yes.  Okay.”  Trish agreed.  “I will always.”   She pulled back just a couple inches so she could look up at him, softly reaching up with her trembling fingertips.  She traced his cheek bone and jaw, her eyes swirling with love and longing.  He carefully placed his large hand on top of hers, lacing their fingers together.  It made her heart pound all the more harder as she leaned up, letting her lips fall carefully upon his own.  She was hesitant, not yet knowing if this was okay or not, but when he answered her kiss by not only accepting, but returning the stroke her lips, it caused her to lean in closer.  She wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, pulling her body more flush with his and his other hand pressed into her lower back.

Every thing he did was in a tender and careful way, though.  His limbs shook like he was afraid to use any of his strength, as though he forgot she was also an impossibly strong being just like him.  As they kissed, she ushered him to lay back down and rest like he was told to do by Nina.  Eventually, probably more for his unwillingness to break the kiss, he followed her prodding movements, laying back down on his side.  But both of his arms wrapped tightly around her and she understood his unspoken words very clearly,  _ I’ll lay down, but you’re not going anywhere _ .

Trish smiled into the kiss.  She was okay with that.  Eventually one, if not both of them fell asleep and that was the only time the kiss stopped.  But even in their sleep, their grip on each other was tight, solid, unrelenting.

Nina walked in, smiling when she saw Nico with Trish’s body tucked away.  The way they were laying, with her hidden between him and the wall, was as though he was going to protect her from everything.  Even while sleeping.  She carefully pulled the covers over the two of  them, “Rest easy, you two.”

** Nic, in his much younger years was being escorted by a small faction of military set in place to guard a rich mansion owner.  His job, however was to be the personal guard for the estate owner’s young son.  When they approached the boy, he was leaning on the fence, a cigarette in his mouth.  He seemed a bit too young, but that wasn’t part of his job.  His job was to use his own life to protect this one at all costs. **

** The place was intriguing.  The boy was intriguing.  He went to rooms that were filled to the top with books.  He’d take a book, hide away in a tree, smoking and be done with said book within minutes.  He followed the boy everywhere he went, doing whatever he said.  There were always hateful glares in their direction though, but that was nothing compared to what he’d handled before. **

** At one point, they were walking down the hallway and his hand clenched on the book he was carrying while his entire body became tense.  He didn’t know why. **

** At night, he returned the guards quarters where the all slept.  He stepped in and all of them were drinking and laughing.  As he entered, for some reason one of them kicked him into the crates and then put his foot on top of his head.  He hit a crate on his way down, hard enough to give him a bloody nose and a black eye.  He couldn’t read lips if they kept him down like this so he had no idea what was going on. **

** There was no sound in his life. **

** He sat up once the man let his foot off and he decided it best to wait outside of the room.  When he walked back out, he stopped, seeing a small girl against the hall wall.  He was shocked to see such a person.  Her arms were long and pale and covered with incisions and bruises, just as bad, or worse than his own.  Her long red hair was a mess, covering her shoulders and face.  When she saw him, she smiled in the most tender way and motioned for him to come to her. **

** He knew better than to disobey a human.  He walked over to her and she patted the ground beside her, as though asking for him to sit down.  Nervously, he did.  But she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cloth. ** **   Cupping his face in the most delicate way, she wiped the blood from his nose and off his face.  He’d still winced, like he was preparing for her to hit him, but no physical pain came.  This feeling of someone doing anything lightly was foreign to him.  The cloth was soft but her fingertips barely touched him.  He’d never experienced this before. **

** She tipped his head carefully so he was looking at her lips.  “I know you can’t hear me.  So I’ll talk slow, okay?  Don’t tell anyone I’m here, alright?  I’m hiding.  I don’t want to live in a cage anymore.  You don’t either, do you?” **

** The boy struggled to speak, “I… always will…” **

** Her gaze softened, cupping his cheeks and she leaned to him, resting her forehead against young Nico’s.  “You’re probably right.  I’m sure I’ll have to return to mine one day as well.  Maybe… in the future… we can share the same cage…” **

** During the young master, Wallace’s, classes, Nico would stand at the door, his sword tucked against his body, waiting for a reason to draw it.  But reasons rarely ever came.  He stood there, seeing the same girl from before leaning against the window.  But this time there were blood marks around her wrists and ankles.  The plain white gown she was in was tathered and torn and all but useless.  Though none of the workers paid her any mind.  Could they not see? **

** He pointed to his wrists, hoping she’d understand that he was asking what happened. **

** The girl brushed her crimson bangs back and stated, “Today’s experiment was really painful.  I tried to break out, but I’m not very strong.” **

** “What… about the… towel…?”  Nico asked. **

** The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the cloth.  “This?  Are you saying I should clean myself up?” **

** He nodded. **

** She smiled and shook her head.  “It’s pointless.  They come take me again as soon as I wash up.  There’s no point to wiping the blood off… it’ll just be covered with more.” **

** Wallace was sitting and reading a book.  “Hey, buddy.  You got a name?” **

** He looked over at Nico, narrowing his eyes.  “Oi!  I’m talking to you!  Can’t you hear me!?”  He reached up, grabbing his arm and yanking him around to face him. **

** Nico looked at him with shock and surprise but Wallace demanded, “Why aren’t you speaking to me?  I’m your master, you have to answer when I ask!  Or did my father order you not talk!?” **

** “It’s not like that, Wallace.” **

** They looked over as the injured girl walked up.  Her arms were crossed behind her and she stated, “He’s deaf.  He’s not trying to ignore you.  And he doesn’t speak well.”  She had gotten her cloth wet and started running the cool fabric over Nico’s injured eye.  He didn’t pull away or resist.  He’d grown to enjoy the comforting feelings this girl brought him.  Feelings he had never experienced before. **

** Wallace asked, “Who are you?  And how did you get in?” **

** “I didn’t get in.”  The girl answered.  “I’m not… really here.  I’m a distortion.  This is a dream and I’ll be anywhere Nico wished I was.  In truth, I’m actually sitting in a cage, waiting to be injected with another needle.” **

** “What’s your name?” **

** “Right now, it’s 666.  But you will come to know me as Trish in the future.” **

** “Trish, huh?”  He looked between her and Nic and sighed.  After a moment of thinking, he stopped and narrowed his eyes.  “So… they gave me a friggen deaf body guard, huh?  And a kid.  Is this some kind of joke!?  How the hell can you fight if you’re fucking deaf!?”  He threw the book he was reading right at Nico and then stormed off. **

** “Wallace!”  Trish shouted, but she sighed and looked back at Nico who picked the book up and began examining the cover.  He flipped it around several times before giving up and tucking it under his arm.  Trish placed a soft hand on his chest and asked, “You’re not hurt are you?” **

** He shook his head. **


	15. Chapter 15

** Wallace had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out.  The maids were all complaining that he was a good for nothing and eventually gave up, leaving most likely to inform his father that he was refusing to leave his room.  After a few minutes, Nic walked to the door, knocking a couple times before decidedly just opening the door himself.  As soon as the door open, he was slammed in the face with what looked to be a small radio. **

** It hit him square in the nose, causing, one again, for blood to dribble down.  Trish frowned but he walked on in anyway.  Wallace wiggled around in fear.  “Uh – erm, I’m sorr – “ **

** Nic held out the book that Wallace had thrown at him. ** **   He struggled to say, “I… ant… rd… I gv…back…” **

** Wallace looked even more flustered, “Um… I didn’t really mean… to do that…”  He paused when the boy just looked at him in confusion.  “So… what’s your name?  Mine is Wallace Arcangelo.” **

** After exchanging name, Nico turned to her expectantly and it made Trish smile and laugh.  “You’ve come to just expect me to clean you up, huh?  I’m starting to think you do it on purpose.”  Once she had it all wiped off, she leaned in and pecked her lips on the tip of his nose.  “Please be more gentle with your cute little face, okay?” **

** When she went to step back, he caught her arm, stopping her in his tracks.  She sweetly asked, “What’s wrong, Nico?” **

** He immediately released her, not realizing what he’d done.  He bowed his head in respectful apology but her gaze softened.  He’d hung onto her out of sheer instinct.  Did he enjoy her?  The thought of anyone liking having her around had her heart fluttering in the strangest of ways. **

** “That’s an expensive drug, don’t waste it.”  The soldier ordered. **

** Nico wrapped his hand tightly around it, holding it like his life depended on it as he trotted away. **

** “He’s an obedient one, eh?” **

** “It’s because his regular does is a light one, just enough to keep him from convulsing.  He barely has enough energy to walk around, let alone use his real power.  If he tries to run away, he’ll die.  If he dares to rebel, he won’t get his fix.  By obediently following the orders we give him, he lives a longer life.  It’s smart for them to live like that.  Well, even if they get a ‘long’ life, we’re still talking only early thirties.” **

** “Why’d we take a Twilight on our team?  I heard he’s been here since he was a suckling.” **

** “I’m gonna turn him into cash.  Some time ago, I bought a prostitute and got her pregnant.  Turns out she was a fucking stray, so… If he can survive into adulthood, he’ll be in high demand.” **

** “What happened to his mother?” **

** “Oh, you know.  I killed her.” **

** Trish gritted her teeth.  Disgusting humans.  Everyone of them were foul, horrible creatures.  She hurried after Nic. **

** Wallace was trying to teach Nic how to right.  Trish couldn’t help but smile. ** **   It was the first time anyone had taken any kind of care of the poor boy and interested in helping him at all. **

** Nic looked over between Wallace’s teachings, seeing the red-head leaning against the wall.  For some reason, having her around always made him feel… a warm sensation.  He wasn’t sure what it was, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  But it also wasn’t empty like the feelings he got when the soldiers kicked him around.  There was something… good in these feelings.  But was he allowed to feel them?  Would they hurt him for them later? **

** Wallace wrote out his name and pointed to it, telling him to try and copy it.  In the meantime, he went to retrieve another book.  Once Wallace stepped out, Trish walked over to the table, looking down into the book.  She smiled at his messy scribbles.  “Here, I’ll help.” **

** She reached carefully around him, taking his hand in hers.  At this age, his hands were still proportional and about the same size as hers.  His fingers fit in snugly beneath hers as she had him pick his pencil back up.  But he turned to look at her instead of what she was having him do.  She giggled and tapped his cheek, urging him to look at the paper.  “Down here, Nico, look.” **

** He let her help him for several minutes, staring in awe at the neat letters his hand was able to make.  When he looked at her now, it was like she was some kind of magician.  It brought a bigger smile to her lips.  This treasure was so innocent.  She wrote down,  ** **_ I will always be by your side, Nico _ ** **. **

** He looked at her questioningly.  She asked, “Do you know what that says?” **

** He shook his head. **

** She whispered against his cheek, “It says that I will always be here for you, Nico.” **

** He picked the book up, staring at it with such intensity as though he could glue the words onto his eyes.  He looked up at her and nodded.  She wasn’t sure what the nod meant, but it still made her smile softly.  “Now keep working until Wallace returns.” **

** While they were working, Trish could see the wheels in Wallace’s head turning.  He had reached out at one point and pulled the tags forward to examine them.  Did he understand that he was a Twilight?  Did he care? ** **   While he did such things, Nico was making the cutest face of discomfort from behind held forward by the chain.  When he was released, Wallace asked, “What happened to your arm?” **

** It was the foot print from where his ‘father’ had kicked him again. **

** Nic struggled to answer, “I… fall down.” **

** Wallace smirked.  “Yeah?  I fall down a lot, too.” **

** Later, towards the end of the session, there had been an attack.  Nico did his job just as he was supposed to.  A man had made a move towards the window of the room they were in, but Nico put a fast and bloody end to them. **

** He stood and waited over the body for others to arrive.  When they did, he looked over, seeing Trish waiting for him with a kind, understanding smile.  That gaze of hers never changed, no matter what he did.  He started to step towards her when the soldiers called for him.  But they beckoned like dogs for their pet to return.  He didn’t want to return.  He wanted to stay with her.  But she motioned for him to go.  She whispered, “I don’t want them to hurt you because you didn’t listen.  Just play along for now, okay?” **

** For some reason, they had to apologize to the head of the mansion.  For letting someone onto the property and then for messing up the long.  It made her sick to her stomach.  Those bastards… **

** That night, Nico was left to sleep along outside, just like a dog.  He held his sword to his body, just like he always did.  He looked up when he heard the sound of steps.  Trish came to a stop before him, her arms full of blankets and pillows, but her arms were scratched and bloody.  She paid no mind to her own injuries as she set the blankets down and wrapped one around his shoulders.  “There, that’s better.  Now you’ll stay warm.  I know you don’t usually have a pillow, but I thought you might want one.” **

** He stared at her, not sure want to do. **

** She wrapped the other blanket around herself and scooted up to the fence next to him.  “Can I stay out here with you?” **

** Nico, still in shock, nodded slowly.  “W-why…?” **

** “Why what?” **

** “W-with me…” **

** “Because… I hate how they treat you.  You deserve so much better.  And I understand all you’re going through.  How much it hurts… how much you’re suffering.  I want to be there for you… so that someone is.  I want to be someone to you.” **

** “W-warm…” **

** “Huh?” **

** “Y-you’re… warm…” **

** Trish smiled softly and placed her hand on the sword.  “Can I move this?” **

** Nico stiffened up and she realized that this sword had more than material value to him.  She immediately released it and stated, “Okay, we’ll make this work anyway.”  She removed the blanket from around him and gently twisted the small boy around so he was curled up against her chest and somewhat laying down, but his arm was still wrapped around his precious sword.  “How’s this?” **

** He trembled, his head resting on the soft mounds of her chest, his torso against her warm body.  She covered him back up with the blanket and then wrapped her arm securely around him.  She caressed his cheek with her free hand and he slowly closed his eyes, drawn into the precious feeling of being held for the first time in his life.  “Strange… feeling…” **

** “Hm?” **

** “I fl…strange…” **

** “Good or bad?” **

** “Not… bad…” **

** Trish giggled lightly.  “Do you want me to keep holding onto you?” **

** “Yes…” **

** Trish nodded, curling up more so most of his tiny body was tucked away in her arm, protective embrace. **

** While Nico was eating the next day, he was practicing his words.  He kept looking up anxiously until finally he saw Trish coming towards him.  As soon as he did, his hand lifted and he stopped, not understanding what he was about to do.  But she did.  She seemed to understand every moment of his and what it meant.  She knelt right down to him and wrapped her slender, bruised arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her body and keeping him tucked away in the security of her.  He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation. **

** She held onto him for some time, but when he went back to try and start eating, the bowl slipped through his fingers.  “Nicolas?”  His body began to shake ** **  and his vision faded in and out.  He could sense Trish worrying… panicking.  He didn’t want to scare her or upset her, but there was nothing he could do to comfort her. **

** Within moments, his trembling body was limp on the ground despite Trish screaming his name.  The others couldn’t see or hear her.  Only Nic and Wallace could.  Because she wasn’t really here.  She wasn’t really real.  She wanted to be real.  She wanted to help him.  If she could, she would, but – **

** Relief flooded through her when the soldier finally noticed and brought him his medication.  She hated how rough the soldiers were with him.  That everything they were doing was to protect themselves.  They said don’t let him get injured or we’ll get in trouble, don’t let him die, we’ll get in trouble.  They didn’t want him to faint cause it’d be more effort, so they slapped him awake.  She hated it.  She hated all of them.  She hated how they hurt him. **

** When Wallace arrived to pick him up, she felt much better.  Though Wallace was rough, too, she knew he cared somewhat for her dear Twilight.  He asked for Nic to be handed over and they did without any hesitation. **

** Like always, the next day they beat and hurt Nic and like always, there was nothing she could do but comfort him after.  However, it had become routine that he’d return straight to her after every hurt and bruise for her to clean up and wriggle his tiny body into her arms.  She would hold him until he was called for, or until morning came, whichever.  She loved it.  Loved how he relied and depended on her because she knew in her heart that she’d never betray him.  She’d never let him hurt. **

** She ran her hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head.  “I love you, my little Nico…” **


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning seemed to come by faster than it was supposed to.  When he woke up, though, all he could think about was his wonderful dream.  He looked down at the tiny sleeping beauty next to him, a warm smile on his lips.  How pleasant those days would have been if she were actually there.  If it had really gone how his subconscious wanted it to.  If they had met so much earlier, how much better they’d both be.  But they found each other, either way.  They were both locked in a cage, but at least they shared the same cage now.

He realized what had woken him up was the vibration of a phone going off in the bed.  Still half asleep, Trish reached down into her pocket and pulled it out.  She flipped it open and managed to work open one eye.  With a sigh, she declined the call.   It was her boss with tonight’s list.  He’d leave a voicemail and then she’d decide whether to keep up the charade or not.

Nicolas ran his large hand through her hair, pulling her attention away from the device.  His thumb brushed the massive burn in the side of her face and she could see his teeth gnashing in rage.  She placed both of her hands on his and leaned up and kissed him sweetly.  “Stop agonizing over it.”

As soon as her lips touched his, he wrapped both massive arms around her tiny body and tucked her into his own once again.

Doug shouted, “You can’t hear!?  Then I was talking to myself all this time!?  None of my words… he even knew…”  He covered his face and rolled around in his own misery for several moments before sitting back up.  “You should’ve tol d me about your deafness before hand!  You didn’t say a single thing so I thought there was a problem with your voice!”

Trish giggled from where she stood beside Nico, watching the suffering Doug roll around on the bed.  After several moments, Nico signed to him,  _ Can’t you speak more slowly?  I can’t read your lips with you yapping a million miles an hour _ .

Doug glared at him.  “Do I look like I’m educated enough to understand sign language?”

Nico glared back a moment in frustration before a smile broke on his lips and he shook his head.  Irritated, Doug ran at him shouting and cussing and complaining.

Within moments, Theo kicked them all out of the clinic and into the street.  Trish crossed her arms and grumbled, “Why me, too?  I didn’t do anything.  You two are the trouble makers.”

Nic started to give her a noogie when Detective Chad walked up and grumbled at all of them.  “What are you doing, Doug?  Nicolas?”

Chad handed Doug a letter and stated, “You got a message from the guild, they said ‘come back and start your house arrest sentence, ASAP’.  But I can give you a ride until about halfway there.”

Turning to Nic he asked, “I was hoping to talk to both you and Worick.  Where’s he run off to?”  Nic shrugged.

Chad sighed, “Whatever, then just relay this to him.  We need you guys to pick up the pace on the Tag-Killer.  We found a home hit last night.  A scene right out of a horror movie.  Guess it was some refuge for Twilights.  Mostly women, children, and Twilights unable to fight.  A ton of them had no qualms with anyone.  No reason to be butchered the way they were.”

Nic glanced over when Trish walked away, mumbling about, “This is too gross of a discussion for me.”  But he knew the real reason she was leaving.  Guilt.

Chad watched her leave before he carried on.  “I looked into that Scientist’s story.  Seems everything he said checked out.  There were reports after authorities found that lab burned down.  All 800 bodies were found except 3.  Pretty sure this girl is a serious deal.  Even you may not be able to handle her.”

Nic grinned and signed,  _ Pretty sure I can handle her, Chad.  I’m not concerned _ .

“You should be.  This isn’t a game. ”  Chad scolded.

Nic signed,  _ When you guys found the bodies.  Were there signs of torture? _

Chad sighed heavily.  “Actually no.  We were surprised, but the Tag-Killer’s always been the same.  So fast that there was even time for one to resist.  Everyone of them had quick painless deaths.  Minus the ones we found in the 6 th  street warehouse.”

The ones she said she didn’t do.

Nic signed,  _ Promise we’re working on it.  In fact, I think that’s probably what Worick went to go do _ .

Chad nodded.  “Alright.”

Doug looked up at them and asked, “So this Tag-Killer is real, huh?  I just assumed it was getting blown out of proportion and it was just a faction of Twilight Haters. ”

Chad shrugged, “That’s what we had thought too, but we’ve had a few… brief witnesses.  Said it was one chick.”

Doug huffed.  “I’ll believe it when I see it.  So you’re taking me back, Chad?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Nico waited until they left before he walked around the corner of the building.  He stopped when he heard something.  He  _ heard _  something.  The sensation was the most foreign thing to him.  He wasn’t hearing it with his ears, he was hearing it inside of his head.  But the sensation was so unreal to him.

It was a woman singing.

“ _ My hands are bloody from holding myself too tight… you know how it hurts… you know what the pain will be worth… _ ”

Nic stopped when he saw Trish curled up, sunken against the wall.  Her arms were tight around he own body and her head hung low.  The song he heard sounded broken and wounded.  He slowly wrapped his arms around the fragile, broken soul, and the song abruptly stopped.  He fell back into silence once again.  He didn’t understand the words.  He’d never heard them before.

But he knew that she hurting.

She let him hold her, but he could feel her sobbing and trembling with his own body.  He signed into her arm.   _ You don’t have to be upset anymore.  It’s over.  It’s in the past. _

_ It’s not. _   She signed back.   _ If I don’t keep doing it, they’ll kill Mady before we come up with some kind of plan.  You can’t fight these people.  I have to keep being –  _

Nic turned her around and spoke, almost harshly.  “You won’t.  If you… don’t want to kill… then you won’t.  Don’t do what you don’t want to.  Got it?  I said… I’d protect you _. _ ”

“Nico…”  She looked down and signed,  _ I don’t know what’s going to happen when you realize who it is. _

_ Don’t worry about that.  Just… don’t cry anymore. _

He kissed the top of her head and he felt her begin to relax.   Then he told her, “You were… singing a moment ago.”

Trish’s eyes widened.  “How did you know that?”

“I… heard it.”  Nic pointed to his ear.  “But… only song.  Can’t hear you again now…”

Trish smiled weakly.  “That’s probably because it’s resonance instead of vibration.  It isn’t your ears that pick it up, but the blood in your body.  So your brain can hear it… without having to go through your ears.”

Nic stared at her.  “Will you… sing again…?”

Her smile grew stronger and she closed her eyes.

“ _ I’m not afraid to keep on living, I’m not afraid to walk this world alone.  Honey if you stay, I’ll be forgiven, Nothing you can say can stop me going home.  Can you see my eyes are shining bright, cause I’m out here on the other side of a jet black hotel mirror.  And I’m so weak.  Is it hard understanding I’m incomplete… a love that so demanding… I get weak. _ ”

He cut her off suddenly with a sweet but passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around her.  The whole time she had sung, she signed for him what the words meant so he could understand the song.  As soon as he stopped her, he fell back into his silent world, but it was okay because she was there.  He wasn’t alone.  He could hold her, touch her, be with her.  She wasn’t running from him, she wasn’t afraid of him.  She was his and he could have her.

After several minutes of the passionate kiss, his head fell onto her chest, his hands trembling on her upper arms.  Trish looked at him oddly, trying to understand what was going on with him.  It felt like he was crying, but there were no tears.   He roughly whispered, “I… love you… so much…”

A long breath left her chest and she pulled him in even closer.  “Then you better never let me go… because… I love you as well.”  She kissed the top of his head and his forehead over and over, on the verge of drowning in the emotions she was feeling.   His hand slid up between her shoulder blades, holding her close to him as he slowly stood up.  His arm slid down, under her butt, holding her up against him.

He brushed his knuckle under her eye where her tears were still drying.  “If you… cry again, I’ll… give you something to cry over…”

Trish giggled and shook her head.  “You’re not very intimidating, you know?  You’re like a big teddybear.”

He glared at her.  “You’re just a pain in the ass.”

She tightened her arms around him, nuzzling her head to the side of his neck as he walked back into the clinic.  She whispered, “Now I know why the girls like clinging to you so much… you’re a very secure feeling person.  I… feel really happy with you…”

Nic smiled softly at her.  He would never admit it, but her words meant more to him than she’d ever know.  His arm was still secure around her, but his other hand rubbed her side, carrying her like she was nothing.  He started to head  back to their bed when Theo walked up.  “Ah, Tri sh, can I speak to you a moment?”

Nic looked at her, asking with his eyes if she wanted to speak with him.  She nodded her head and he set her down gently.  Trish gave him a warm, happy smile as he walked on back, signing to her to return to him as soon as she was done.  It seemed silly to her, but she had just recently promised not to leave his side for a moment, and here she was leaving him.  Though not far.

She turned to the doctor and asked, “So what’s up?”

He adjusted his glasses and began to speak.  “You know that I’m well aware of your situation since you were with Gina, right?  As far as… your ‘vampire’ sister and you being the Midnight?”

“Midnight?”  Trish repeated.

“Wilder stopped here first.  Explained the whole thing to me.  I knew he was talking about you.  Called your experiment the successful Midnight.  You and the other girl.  Cause you came after the Twilights.”

“Ah.  Okay.  But yeah.  I knew you were well aware.  You were too smart a man to not know.”  She crossed her arms.  “So… why do you bring that up? ”

He sighed heavily.  “I have… something horrible and selfish to ask of you… considering your… history…”

“I’m good at dealing with selfish.  Hit me.”

“Your blood is a supposed antidote for Twilights.”

Trish looked at him expectantly.

“I’m not saying I want to do experiments on you.  But I would like to get regular blood draws from you.  I wonder if I can’t find a substitute for celebret.  If we can, then there’s a chance we can help Twilights extend their life lines.  I know that you – “

“Yes.”  Trish said in  a hurry.  “Please.  Whatever you want.  If you can… at all…”

Theo smirked softly and adjusted his glasses.  “You were locked up and used as an experiment for so long and you don’t even hesitated to – “

“I have no memories of it.”  Trish stated.  “Mady remembers more than I do…  I’m guessing an explosion jarred my head a little.  But… I have no memories of anything before I woke up in a cart heading for Ergastulum.  I don’t know who we have to thank for it, I ran as fast as I could once we got inside.  But I remember nothing before that.  All I know is what I want right now.”

Theo arched a brow, looking for a further explanation.  “And what do you want right now?”

Trish rubbed her arm.  “Twilights usually only live to their early thirties… Nicolas is so hard on his medicine… he’s already 34…  I… want more time with him.   So if there’s a single thing I can do… Name it… please.  I will… in a heartbeat.”

Theo huffed and whispered, “You know that even if I get something, chances of testing it enough to try it on him are minimal.  And even then, he’s been using celebret too long for it – “

“Doc… don’t be realistic with me.”  Trish ordered quietly.  “Let me believe in a lie.  Let me have some hope until the end, okay?”

He turned away.  “You sure fell hard for the bastard, huh?”

Trish nodded.  “Like a rock.”

“I’m sorry.”  He paused and then asked, “Can I get some now?”

She was already rolling up her sleeve.  “Yes, go ahead.”


End file.
